Stay with me
by NightAngel2
Summary: Chapter 11 FINALLY When Syaoran thinks about giving an end to his miserable existence, he meets a girl who will forever change his mind. And now, together they'll have to learn how to face their fears!. SS and a little ET further on. Please R
1. My reasons are as strong as yours!

**Hi! I'm new at writing CCS fics, but I've written some Escaflowne fics. So now, I'm trying a new anime and as I totally love CCS, that's my next target. I just have to warn you that this can be a little OOC (out of character, if I'm not wrong), and it's totally AU (Alternative Universe). And also there can be some grammar mistakes, because English is not my first language, so just forgive me.**

**Well I jus hope you all enjoy it, and please leave a review, and by the way, this is S+S.**

**They're all 17 years old.**

**This is a one-shot fic!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

Summary: Syaoran left everything for this one girl. The clan, his family, his money, and above all he left his pride. But he found out that the girl only wanted his money, and so she dumped him when he was left penniless. Syaoran knew he could never go back to the clan or to his family, so he decided to end it all. He goes to the highest building in Tokyo, ready to end up his misery. But what he finds up there will change him forever.

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_                                     Chapter 1: My reasons are as strong as yours._**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

# 1st person P.O.V. #

I walked slowly across the city, my mind was somewhere else, in the place where I grew up, trained to become a good leader and warrior, the place where I was it all, and at the same, I was nothing.

They had moved on after my departure, but it looks like I wont be able to do the same.

Two years ago, I came to Japan, where our business was growing at fast rate. I met this one girl with whom I fell in love with at first sight.  She was all I ever wished in a woman. She was nice, caring, lovely sweet, beautiful, intelligent … to make it short, she was perfect.

Yeah right! That was what I thought until yesterday.

I took her to meet my family, but the clan forbidden our relationship and they made me choose between them and her. … And I chose her.

My mother begged me to stay, she asked me to reconsider countless times, but I never heard a word of what she said.

I came back to Japan, hoping and expecting that she would be more than happy to know that I had chosen her, but that was not how things went.

She freaked out and she finally showed me who she really was. She left and said to me that she was going to find another rich idiot boy, who she could take money from.

You know I was stupid! I know it too, but I was too late to see that. Now I'm as down as one can go, and I know what I have to do.

Live is not worth it anymore. I could survive without her, but not without everything else.

I was so freaking stupid! Leaving my family and all those who trusted me and had hope in me. Yes. I was plain stupid.

……

I'm walking up the stairs of the biggest building in Tokyo. Yes, the stairs. It will make me live a little longer. Just some extra minutes to think in all the mistakes I did.

……

When I reach the top of the stars, I see a metallic door and I quickly open it. I felt the strong air blow across my face, and it fells really good, and I imagine how it will fell when I jump, and how it will fell when the wind caress my face for the last time.

I close my eyes and stay motionless for a while, just felling the wind and the sense of peace it brings upon me

.…..

I open my eyes once again and look around to see the view one last time, and it is then that I see something … or rather … someone.

Someone is on the edge of the building, and by the looks of it, that someone is ready to jump. 

For the first time I have second thoughts about my decision. My heart is skipping very fast, and I just know I have to stop that other person from jumping.

I walk up to where the person is, and I notice that it is a young girl with auburn hair and a wonderful white gown, that flows with the wind. I can hear her sobs and I have the urge to go there and hug her tight. 

"It's not worth it." – I say in an attempt to make her look me in the eye, and probably reconsider her actions.

**************************************************************

# Normal P.O.V. #

Sakura looks down at the street bellow, and starts having second thoughts about this. 

Should she really do this? End up two lifes at once? She knows that suicide is one of the biggest sins in her religion, but she is so despaired that nothing else seems to matter anymore.

If she jumps no one is going to have to worry about her, and she isn't going to be a burden for her family anymore. But …

"It's not worth it." – Sakura hears a deep but soft and caring voice say. She turns around ad meets a boy around her age. Chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, and above all a very serious face that it some way makes her feel allot better, as if nothing else matters besides them both. Syaoran was mesmerized by her beautiful emerald eyes.

"W-who are you?" – Sakura asks reluctantly.

"I'm Li Syaoran." – he says without hesitation.

"What do you want?" – she asks, turning over once again and looking down at her death path.

"I said that it's not worth it, didn't I?" – Sakura hears his footsteps as he comes closer, and she starts to cry again.

"Stay away! You're not going to change my mind. You hear me?" – he stops walking, and she stops crying, thinking that he gave up.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you must have a very strong reason to just kill yourself like this?" – she pauses for a couple of minutes and than answers his questions.

"I'm already dead, inside. So all that is going to die now is my body." – Sakura wipes away some tears.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Don't you have a family?" – he asks concerned, but walking once gain, without her even noticing.

"Yes I do. But I'm only a burden for them!"

"Don't they treat you right? Is that you're reason?"

"NO!" – she yells at him, making her point. – "They are the best, the problem is me, not them. They always care. They care too much in fact, and that's why I must do this." – she cries even more.

"You're not making any sense. If they love you and care about you, shouldn't you stay with them and repay them for the love they give you?" – for once, Sakura thinks about his words. He his right in some aspects, but still … 

"Three weeks ago, when I was walking home later than usual, some drunken men … at-attacked me." – she pauses and Syaoran knew exactly what she meant. Those men had raped her. – "And yesterday … I found out I'm pregnant." – she turns around quickly and he can see the tears in her eyes. – "Don't you think that is enough of a good reason to end this all! Can you imagine how it felt? Those disgusting men inside of me, ripping my body and my soul all at once, can you?" – she burst into tears and Syaoran runs up to her and hugs her, not knowing what to do or say. So he just says what's in his heart.

"I came here for a reason too you know?" – it seems to him, as though her cries soften, but he just proceeds. – "I also wanted to jump, and up my miserable existence, but when I saw you there, I just realised I was wrong. We can't just give up on everything because something goes wrong. We have to stand up and face our problems. Just like everyone else does. Don't you agree?" – by now, she had stopped crying and was looking deep into his eyes, realising for the first time, that he also had pain in them.

"What made you come here?" – she asks shivering with the cold air that now surrounded them. The night was close.

"I fell in love with a girl, and I had to choose between her and my family. I chose her and I was deprived of all the money I once had. And that was when she showed me that all she wanted was my money and status, nothing more. Now I have nothing, no family no friends, no money. I just fell empty and alone." – to his surprise, Sakura smiled.

"You know … you're one of a kind. Not many men would leave everything to be with the woman they love. It's a pity you found some bitch in the way. I'm really sorry for you." – she hugged him close and sighed, relieved. Syaoran couldn't help but smile too.

"So? Did I change your mind?" – he asks happily.

"Totally!" – she let go of him and smiled one of her irresistible smiles. – "I have the felling we are going to be great friends."

"Me too! By the way, what's your name?" – she laughs a little.

"Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you!" – they shake hands and laugh a little, forgetting all about what they intended to do just a while ago. – "I think I'll be going home now! I hope we see each other again someday." – he nods and she walks off the roof. He just stays there, looking at the sky. – "Forgot something!" – Syaoran looks behind again and sees Sakura running his way. She hugs him again and gives him a kiss on the cheek. – "Thanks for everything Syaoran!" – and she runs off again. He just smiles.

He starts walking, but on the opposite direction she's going. He's heading to the building's edge.

Sakura was already reaching for the door, when she looks behind and sees Syaoran on the edge, where she had once been. – "Syaoran? SYAORAN NO!" – she runs up to where he is and stops a few steps behind him. – "What are you doing Syaoran? Come down here now!" – she commands him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Unlike you, Sakura, I don't have anywhere to go. No one to support me and hug me when I'm felling sad. Please just go, and forget all about me!"

"No! I'm not leaving you Li Syaoran! Are you hearing, I won't leave!" – she wipes away a few tears. – "Please come down! You'll get a solution for that. You already have a friend remember? You have me Syaoran."

"It's not the same Sakura. I'm jumping and that's final!" – he says with his eyes closed.

"And I'll jump with you!" – Syaoran eyes snap open. – "Is that what you want Syaoran? Because that's exactly what's going t happen if you don't come down here right now!" – Syaoran turns around but doesn't say a word. – "What about all the crap you just told me? Were they all lies, just to change my mind?"

"No, everything I said was true Sakura, believe me! I just don't have anywhere to go, please understand. I don't have a life anymore." – for the first time since he could remember, Li Syaoran cried. Sakura looked at him, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"If it's a home that you need, it' a home you shall get. Come to my place. Dad is very wealthy, and I'm sure that if I tell him the situation, he won't refuse to let you in."

"But Sakura, I'll only be a burden!"

"You can work on weekends, if that's you're problem. Please Syaoran, stay with me!" – Syaoran smiled and climbed down to where she was. She hugged him close, and the two just stayed there until the sunset and then … headed back home.

**So, how was it? Was it lame? Please leave a comment telling me everything! Please it's really important to know what people think about this. You should now!**

**Well, that's all for now, please leave a REVIEW.**

**Bye, bye.**

*******

**{Ana Nunes}**


	2. Toya and the Chinese Gaki

**Hello, hello! First of all: ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND? Don't you read the A/N? I said that this is a one-shot fic meaning: it only has one chapter).**

**But … I changed my mind. Hehehe! :p**

**As you were all very kind and liked the story, I'm going to continue, so cheer up.**

**Here are my thanks:**

**_^-^Miko^-^_********thank you so much, and here is what you asked for, the next chapter!**

**_Wiza_Dan_U_****, thanks to you too, especially for asking more, that really felt good!**

_Sakura-Anrui-Li_, I'll send Syaoran to you right away. Don't you dare jumping Hehehe! Thanks for the review.

_Darkoverlord_, I know the summary is lame, but I'm glade you liked the content of the fic.

_Sakura Li 2389_, Hello! Sakura did need to be attacked, or else what good excuse would she have to jump.

_Sakura_, hello again! Thanks again for reviewing and for having he trouble of reading another one of my fics. Now abortion? NO! I'm totally against that, and besides Sakura would never do that. I'm sorry if you don't think the same way, but I just think abortion is one of the worst thinks a mother can do to her unborn child, unless she has no other choice. If Sakura was poor, than she would have an alibi, but she's filthy rich, she can and will have her baby, even if it was made by force. Obrigada mais uma vez!

**So now, read & review (please). I hope you enjoy this chapter, but if not please tell me why. Ok? Goody, now go ahead and have fun.**

**They're all 17 years old.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

Summary: Syaoran left everything for this one girl. The clan, his family, his money, and above all he left his pride. But he found out that the girl only wanted his money, and so she dumped him when he was left penniless. Syaoran knew he could never go back to the clan or to his family, so he decided to end it all. He goes to the highest building in Tokyo, ready to end up his misery. But what he finds up there will change him forever.

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_                                          Chapter 1: Toya and the Chinese Gaki_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

"YOU DID WHAT?" – Toya yelled out, when Sakura finished telling him and her father the events of that afternoon.

"Sakura dear, where did you get such a silly idea from? We would never leave you, or your baby. Come here." – Fujitaka hugged his daughter, as she cried out.

"I d–didn't mean … to worry you …" – she said between tear.

"Sh! It's okay now." – he looked up at the boy who had come with Sakura, and that was currently looking at his hands that were on his lap. – "Thank you for saving her, son." – Syaoran felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, when the older man called him son. He looked up and just smiled (Wow! That doesn't even sound like Syaoran at all.)

"I think she was the one to save me." – he directed his gaze to Sakura's older brother, who was currently glaring at him. He of course, glared back.  (They're so funny when they do that)

"Gaki." – Toya muttered under his breath.

"Daddy?" – Sakura asked, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Yes Sakura?" – Fujitaka said with a smile on his lips. (He's always smiling. :p )

"Can Syaoran please stay here with us?" – the whole house was silent, and even Toya stopped the glaring contest with Syaoran, whose heart was beating very fast.

"w-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH STAY IN HERE?" – Toya let out. It was like a bomb falling off in their heads. The whole house shacked.

"TOYA!" – Sakura stomped on his right foot and he started jumping around in one foot only. – "Please Dad. Syaoran doesn't have anywhere to go. Please, pretty please." – she made her best puppy face.

Fujitaka smiled. – "Of course he can." 

"Hurray!" – Sakura jumped in the air.

Fujitaka walked over to Syaoran, who got up from his seat very quickly. – "Welcome to your new home."  And before Syaoran could say anything, he was surprised by a sudden hug from Fujitaka, in a very fatherly way.

"T-Thank you Fujitaka-san. I'll work on my free times, and I'll pay you.

"Oh don't worry about it. Keep the money for yourself. After all you saved my daughter. The least I can do is give you what you most need … a family." – Syaoran smiled and thanked him and Sakura once again.

"The Gaki is not staying!" – Toya yelled once again.

Says who?" – Sakura asked, with her hands on her hips.

"I do, little Kaiiju!" – and once more she stomped on his foot.

"Sakura no Kaiiju!" – and she turned around, to face her father.

"Dad, we need to clean up that room next to mine, so Syaoran can stay there."

"You're right. Let's go!" – Fujitaka, Sakura and Syaoran climbed upstairs and started cleaning up Syaoran's new room.

"WOW! It's quite big. Are you sure you don't need this room for something more important?" – Syaoran asked looking around, in the quite large room. (Note: Sakura's house isn't the same as in the Anime. It's more like a mansion. But right now, all their servants went home for the night, and so they'll have to be the ones to get it cleaned. Another thing, because of Syaoran's amusement, he wasn't waiting for such a big room, when he is in fact a complete stranger to the family. Remember that he still belonged to the Li clan, so he was used to big rooms)

"It's not big Syaoran. It's the same size as mine and Toya's, so don't worry. Besides I want you away from Immotou (I think it means brother, right?) because he is a little crazy." – she said the last few words, so that only he could hear. He giggled a little at that, and Fujitaka looked up at the two suspiciously. They went serious for a while, but when Fujitaka looked elsewhere they started laughing.

"Sakura" – they heard a tiny but strong voice call.

"Oh no!" – Sakura ran to the door, to close it, but she was already too late. Because the yellow stuffed toy came flying inside, before she even reached the door.

"I'm hungry Sakura-chan! I need pudding!" – he yelled while flying around the room. He finally stopped and opened is eyes, when no one answered him.

Sakura and Fujitaka were wide eyed and their mouths hanging open.

"Nani?" – Kero looked around the room and jumped in the air when he saw a new face in the room. He sweatdroped. – "O-Ohayo." – he said lifting one of his tiny paws in the air. Sweatdropping all around Sakura and Fujitaka were also sweatdropping.

"A stuffed toy that flies and talks." - Syaoran said not so impressed.

"Oi! I'm not a stuffed toy. I'm Keroberus, the powerful guardian of the seal ... " – he went on and on about how powerful he was, his important mission, and blablabla.

Sakura and Fujitaka were already drowning in so many sweatdrops (Hehehe! :p)

"So you're a magical creature. The all mighty Keroberus that I've read about so many times? I must admit I expected something more … mighty!" – Sakura and her father exchanged puzzled looks.

"You Gaki, this is just my false form. I'll show you the real Keroberus!" – Kero was surrounded by a yellow light, and soon his tiny wings grew and involved him. Under him was the magical circle of Sakura and soon enough Kero-chan was replaced by a big lion-like-creature with wings.

"Hmh! Much better." – Syaoran said rubbing his chin. – "You're exactly like the pictures. So? Where is the master of the cards?" – he asked without hesitation.

Keroberus wondered if he should or should not tell the Gaki who his mistress was.

"You see … Syaoran …" – Sakura started, and Sakura looked up at her, expecting an answer.

His constant gazing was making her nervous, and when he noticed that, he smiled and she relaxed.

"Syaoran, I'm the new mistress of the cards."

"No Way!" – Syaoran yelled, surprised beyond imagination.

"Hoe! Syaoran, how do you know magic? I mean … not many people do" – Sakura asked nervously for some reason.

"My family is descendent of Clow Reed. And thus, we have very powerful magicians in the family, which also includes Me." – he said with a sly grin.

"What? How can a Chinese Gaki have magic?" – Toya asked, coming in.

"Toya, shut up! – Sakura said boiling up.

"Oi Kaiiju, calm down!" – Toya said, afraid of being stomped once again.

"So, Gaki. What's your name?" – Keroberus asked.

"Xiao Lang Li." – he stated simply.

"Hoe? But wasn't your name Syaoran?" – Sakura asked puzzled. He giggled at the funny face she did.

"Xiao Lang is my Chinese name. My Japanese one is Syaoran." – he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see. I like Syaoran better." – Syaoran blushed, but t went so fast as it came

"You like what?" – Toya yelled again. Sakura stomped on his foot once again.

"Suits you well!" – she turned around, arms crossed. Fujitaka, Li and Keroberus laugh a little while watching Toya jump around the room in one foot.

"Hoe Syaoran, I remembered something now. Where are your clothes?"

"They're at the hotel, I need to go there and get them today, or I'll have to ay the room for one more night." – he looked up at Fujitaka who smiled.

"Lets go. Sakura please finish up making the bed. OK?" – her father asked kindly.

"Syaoran do you have a favourite colour? For the sheets." –she asked sweetly.

"Green." – Syaoran answered simply as he and Fujitaka left the room, and soon the house.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

An hour later:

"Darn. I did have o pay the room for one night more. Stupid manager. Just because I didn't pick up my stuffs before six. Humph!" – Syaoran stomped inside the house, furious, carrying his luggage with a laughing Fujitaka behind.

"Relax Syaoran. It's not the end of the world." – he helped Syaoran take his luggage up to the room. They passed in front of the kitchen, where Toya was cocking dinner.

"Toya? Wasn't it Sakura's turn to cook?" –his father asked puzzled.

"The Kaiiju ell asleep in the Gaki's room." – Fujitaka knew very well that Toya could've woken his sister up, but he liked his sister too much to do that.

"Ok!" – And Fujitaka fallowed Syaoran upstairs. When they got thee Syaoran was surprised to find Sakura seeping peacefully in his bed. He placed the luggage on a corner of the room, and covered Sakura with a blanket, before opening the luggage and starting unpacking.

"Do you need help with this Syaoran?" – Fujitaka asked when Syaoran started u.

"No thanks, I can do it alone in no time. Thank you for everything Fujitaka-san." – Syaoran said smiling.

"Ok. Inner will be ready in twenty minutes, please wake up Sakura for me, o?" – Syaoran nodded and Fujitaka left the room.

When Syaoran was starting to put his clothes in place, the yellow flying stuffed toy appeared from the door, very slowly. Syaoran eyed him suspiciously

"Gaki …" – he started, with his paws together and his head down.

"Don't call me a Gaki, you stuffed toy." – Syaoran retorted. Kero's face went red al of sudden.

"I'm not a stuffed toy!" – he yelled out, and Syaoran smirked.

"What do you want?" – he asked with his arms crossed.

"Ano …" I'm hungry." – Kero said timidly.

"And?" – Syaoran asked teasingly.

"Well … get me something to eat, please!" Sakura forgot to feed me during all day!" – he said with puppy eyes.

"What do you want? A soup? A carrot? Or maybe a healthy and nice salad, right?" – Syaoran said kidding.

"NO!!!" – Kero yelled as if that was the end of the world. Syaoran smirked. – "I want pudding. Or maybe a nice chocolate cake …" – Kero started dreaming about all the delicious food he could eat, and he started drooling.

"Chocolate?" – Syaoran's face lit u like a lamp. – "I love chocolate!" – he said, also drooling.

"Oh the two of you!" – they both looked behind them to find Sakura fully awake. – "I woe p with all your yelling, Kero-chan." – the guardian's face fell

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But …" – and he yelled the next few words.  "I need food!" – Syaoran and Sakura blocked their ears.

"Ok Kero. We heard you. Gee!" – Sakura walked off the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen with Kero flying behind.

"Well …" – Syaoran sighed. – "Let's unpack before it's dinner time" – and that was exactly what he did.

**I know, I know! It has nothing to do with the first chapter, but I needed a little fun. I hope you liked it. So lease REVIEW!!!**

**_Next Chapter: Sakura and Syaoran start a new year in high school, and Sakura starts having morning sickness. How will Syaoran help her?_**

**Note: The next chapter might take a while to come out, because 'm moving houses and you now hat takes while. Please be patient.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**  |**

**  |**

**  |**

** \ /**

** ***


	3. I hate school I hate morning sickness ...

***Sorry for he lateness of the chapter* Hello again! Here I come with the next chapter for my first CCS fic.**

Thank you for all the reviews. I know I'm not such a good writer but, it's always good to receive a couple of reviews.

**Thanks to:**

**_Litlleniegenie – Thank you for all the 10's!_**

**_Type Zero – Arigatou, review more often._**

**_Galatea18 – Ups! I never noticed those mistakes. Thanks!_**

Misora – Thanks to you too! 

**_Videl – Arigatou for the support, you're all awesome!_**

**_aya-yahiko – I also love Yahiko. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Sweet Madison – More S+S moments will come soon, maybe in the next chapter, but there are always those hints of love (friendship), right?_**

**_Dark-Lighten-Shadow – Here it is!_**

**_EmpressMinet_****_ (Moon_Kitsune) – Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Sakura-Anrui-Li_****_ – I hope you're felling better! And no. Sakura has not forgot it all that quickly. It may seem so, but actually inside she's not feeling that way. You'll understand what I mean in the next two or three chapters._**

**_Hitomi-chan (sakura) – Olá, você é uma esquecida e nunca mais me respondeu. Bem, me mande um email que eu lhe respondo, ok?_**

**_BronzeSun343 – For putting me on your favourites list. Thanks!_**

****

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And just to let you know, I had a lot of work searching for information about pregnancy. I didn't ask my mother because she could start having thoughts and that would not be good. If in any way, anything I say is wrong, please correct me. Thank you!

**Now enjoy yourselves with this.**

**Not: In the first chapter it might not have many fluff moments between Sakura and Syaoran, because they're only friends (for now). So don't come and bug me about that. This is S+S, so don't worry. It might also have a little bit of E+T in further chapters.**

**They're all 17 years old.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

Summary: Syaoran left everything for this one girl. The clan, his family, his money, and above all he left his pride. But he found out that the girl only wanted his money, and so she dumped him when he was left penniless. Syaoran knew he could never go back to the clan or to his family, so he decided to end it all. He goes to the highest building in Tokyo, ready to end up his misery. But what he finds up there will change him forever.

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_               Chapter 1: I hate school … I hate morning sickness … I hate my life …_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

First day of school 5:30 a.m.

The green alarm clock started beeping, not very loud, as not to wake up everyone in the house. Soon a hand came lazily, pressing the button on the top of the clock making it stop.

"Uh!" – someone grumbled. – "Hell I'm not used to this anymore!" – Syaoran Li got up from the bed and walked to the window, opening the curtains. Outside was still dark. He lazily stretched his arms up in the air and walked out of the room, into the bathroom.

While Syaoran was in the bathroom a small yellow ball came out from Sakura's room and flew into Syaoran's

"Wake up brat! It's 6:45 a.m. Time for practice." – he looked around but saw no one. – "Uh?" – he thought that maybe Syaoran was in the bathroom and laid down on the bed, falling asleep quite after.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Two minutes later:

Syaoran came out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom, only to see Keroberus sleeping on his bed. He smiled kindly at him.

Kero had been helping him with his trains every morning. Since Syaoran had left China he left the swords training and all that he had learnt. But Kero convinced him to return to his trains, and was helping him out. But Syaoran knew it was hard for Keroberus to get up so early. It was also to him, he was not used to get up so early anymore.

Today was his and Sakura's first day of school. A new year, a new life!

…

He dressed up in some baggy jeans and t-shirt, and he was ready for his trains.

He walked up to the bed, where Keroberus was, and tried to wake the stuffed toy up.

"Hey Kero-chan! Wake up." – he called out, hitting with his index finger on Kero's head … lightly.

"I want more pudding Sakura-chan … more pudding … Yeah a cake sounds nice too … Yummy …" – Syaoran couldn't help but smile. He had been in this house for a week now, and they all acted like if he was part of the family since forever. Well … not everyone. Touya always glared at him and stuff … but the remaining members of the family were very nice to him. Even Kero-chan. (Can you imagine that? Well, I know I can't, or can I? Because I'm right now. Uh! This s confusing!)

"Come on Kero. Today I have school. Wake up." – Kero finally opened his tiny eyes and rubbed them with his paws, before saying:  
"God morning Gaki. What time is it?" – he asked starting to float in the air.

"Six, now come on!" – they both went to the basement were they used to train every morning.

########## (Sorry, but I'm not going to describe the train. I'm horrible with swords and fight descriptions. You wouldn't like to read it, I assure you!) ###################

An hour later:

Syaoran climbed upstairs ad entered Sakura's bedroom. Kero was sound asleep on his shoulder.

When he came in, he noticed that Sakura wasn't there. He placed Kero on the bed and looked everywhere in the room for the mistress of the cards.

"Sakura?" – he started to panic. What if she had the stupid idea of making something she would regret? He was ready to wake Kero-chan up, when he heard something outside the room. He walked out of the room and along the hall, stopping at the bathroom's door. The door was slightly open and the lights were on.

He opened the door slowly and looked inside, he didn't want to find Sakura in an inappropriate situation. But what he saw was definitely not what he was expecting

Sakura was on her knees, in front of the toilet, throwing off everything she had in her stomach.

She was grabbing her stomach with all her strengths, afraid he would come out along with the dinner from last night.

Syaoran noticed here rare breath and entered the bathroom, kneeling on the floor next to her.

"Are you ok Sakura?" - «Stupid question you baka!» She nodded slightly, but soon she was throwing off once more, and all Syaoran could do was to pull her hair back and held her forehead. (Hear me when I say that helps allot. When I'm sick, it's always good to have someone at your side, even if all that person is doing is exactly what Syaoran is doing. It makes a person feel a little better. But I hate when I'm sick. It's GROSS!)

It took her a while until she told him she was done (Ew, Ew, Ew!). He got up and helped her do the same.

She turned on the shower and then turned to where Syaoran was. – "Thank you Syaoran. You're a great friend." – she gave him one of her irresistible smiles, and before he knew it he was blushing.

"Y-you're welcomed!" – and with that he ran off the bathroom and closed himself inside his bedroom.

He placed a hand on his forehead, to make sure he didn't get a fever or something. – "Why do I get all red when I'm around her? That's not normal." – he said to no one in particular. (He's still the same old Syaoran. It will take him a while to get the point! Dense, jut like Sakura!)

He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes.

School would start at 8:00 a.m.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Fifteen minutes later:

"Ohayo (I think it means "God morning")!" – Syaoran said as he entered the dinning room where they had breakfast.

"Ohayo!" – Fujitaka and Sakura greeted with a smile. As to Touya, it was more of a:

"Ohayo Gaki!" – Syaoran ignored him, but Sakura stomped on his foot.

"ITTAII!" – Touya yelled before starting to jump around in one foot.

Akina, the cooker, came in with the breakfast. – "Ohayo Akina." – they all said at the same time.

"Ohayo children, Mr. Fujitaka." – Akina still called Touya and Sakura children, because she had taken care of them ever since Nadeshiko's death, when Sakura was only three. And Syaoran was now part of the family, so, he too was a child to the kind woman.

They ate their breakfast peacefully, and then Sakura and Syaoran got ready for school, while Toya and Fujitaka got ready for work.

Sakura came running down the stairs while Syaoran was already waiting for her at the door.

"Ja ne everyone." – they both said in chorus.

"Ja ne." – the others answered back.

Sakura and Syaoran walked outside. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly, and there were no clouds in the sky. The birds were singing. But to Syaoran, something was wrong.

He looked at Sakura and saw her sad face. – "What's wrong Sakura-chan? You don't look so well." – he asked concerned.

"It's school. I'm afraid of what others might say. No one knows what really happened, but … they all now about my state." – she said sadly while rubbing her belly. She was about to start crying when she felt a warm hand grasp hers She looked up at those amber eyes smiling down at her, with a kindness so big that she couldn't explain.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I won't let anyone say anything that might hurt you. If they do, they'll have to deal with me!" – Sakura giggled Syaoran always made things seem easier. But deep down she knew things were not going the way they planned. And they continued their journey … still hand-in-hand.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

In front of the school gates:

When Sakura and Syaoran reached the school gates they let go of each other hands. Sakura was walking with her head down.

While they walked in the halls, they heard other whisper, but Syaoran glared at them all, making them stop the gossips.

Luckily, Syaoran and Sakura had the same schedule, and so they walked to their first class together.

As soon as they walked inside, Syaoran knew that something was not going to be good about today.

Sakura walked to the seat on the end of the class, and Syaoran followed her, silently

"Look. If it isn't the school whore and her newest boyfriend!" – a blonde guy, surely belonging to the all-famous groupie of the school, said while smirking. Syaoran stopped dead on his tracks, but Sakura just sat down quietly. – "What? Cat got your tongue, Sakura honey?" – a couple of giggles and laughs were heard in the room, and Syaoran could also hear Sakura's sobs. He placed his bag pack on top of the table and walked slowly to where the bastard was. 

He stopped right in front of the guy, not saying a word. The other guy was … surprised to say the least. – "What the hell do you want?" – Yuso asked loudly, thinking that Syaoran would run off like a chicken.

"Nothing much. I just need to do this!" – with a swift movement, Syaoran kicked Yuso on the family jewels. Yuso fell to his knees with a scream, while Syaoran placed one arm around his neck and the other over the guys head, ready to break his neck. The guy was already peeing in his pants.

Everyone in the classroom stared at them, afraid of what Syaoran might do to Yuso.

"Now listen carefully BUDDY! You have two choices, or you and your crew learn how to respect Sakura, or I'll be forced to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Understood?" – Syaoran yelled furiously. Everyone in the class nodded. – "Good!" – Syaoran let go of the guy, who ran off, crying for his mommy.

Syaoran was not proud of what he had done. He did not like to hurt people, but that guy just got onto his nerves. No one messes up with HIS Sakura. – «What? What am I thinking? Argh! I need to get a doctor!» - Syaoran was arguing with himself, while walking to his seat, right behind Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." – he said apologetically. But before he knew it, Sakura had her arms around his neck and was crying on his shoulder.

"Thank you Syaoran. No one ever cared for me like you do. Thank you so much." – Syaoran smiled and hugged her back, trying to stop her tears. He was happy that she was not mad at him, but … he didn't like to see her cry like that.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

**Aha! ****A cliffy! So who's the one calling for Sakura? It shouldn't be very hard to find out, right? So? Do you think this was horrible? I know Syaoran would never do that, but the guy deserved it, right? (Note that I'm against violence.)**

**And please REVIEW!!!**

**Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter: Syaoran meets Sakura's best friend, and Sakura goes to the doctor. Who will go with her? Hohoho … Guess who …**


	4. Vacation or no vacation I'm still your f...

Ohayo mina-san! Here is the next chapter. Bigger and hopefully better. This one might be a little crazy, but it has to be that way. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. What am I here for anyway? Well enjoy! 

**Thanks to:**

**_hannah – ????????????_**

**_aya-yahiko – YES! There's gonna be some E+T further on, you just wait. Thanks for the review._**

**_Type Zero – Thanks again for reviewing. Here it comes the next chapter. *Launches chapter in the air*_**

Sweet Madison – All your questions will be answered in this chapter. And by the way: "He is a total jerk!" *I'm so evil* ^_^ 

**_Misora – Thanks for reviewing again. Review this one too, please! :p_**

**_EmpressMinet_****_ (Moon_Kitsune)  – NO! I can't resist that doggie face! Yay, here's the next chappie. :)_**

**_Cherry-Lally_****_– Thanks for both your reviews! No abortion, yeah! And about making Syaoran popular … I think beating up the hottest guy in school makes him very popular, don't you? _****_^_^_**

**_SakuraSyaoran4eva_****_ – Arigatou! Receiving reviews is so good. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer, but don't expect much from me now. I work you know? It keeps me a lot busy sometimes. And thanks for the 10, you're all very nice to me!_**

**_MzSyaoranLi – Thanks for putting me on your favourites list. But you could leave a review, right? ^_^_**

**Eel, this time I ad less reviews, but I guess it was because of the day I posted the chapter. From now on I'll only post on Fridays, because I can't post on weekends, unlike most. So, come every Friday and check this out, I promise to try hard to post every week! Thanks for all your support.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

Summary: Syaoran left everything for this one girl. The clan, his family, his money, and above all he left his pride. But he found out that the girl only wanted his money, and so she dumped him when he was left penniless. Syaoran knew he could never go back to the clan or to his family, so he decided to end it all. He goes to the highest building in Tokyo, ready to end up his misery. But what he finds up there will change him forever.

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ - Scene change

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_        Chapter 1: "Vacation or no vacation I'm still your friend!" – Daidoujii Tomoyo_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

**[Last chapter]**

 "Thank you Syaoran. No one ever cared for me like you do. Thank you so much." – Syaoran smiled and hugged her back, trying to stop her tears. He was happy that she was not mad at him, but … he didn't like to see her cry like that.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

**[Last chapter]**

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" – Sakura and Syaoran both looked behind, just to find face to face with a young girl. Long black hair and white skin with two wonderful purple orbs staring right at them.

Daidoujii Tomoyo looked at her friend's tear stained friend and immediately ran to her.

"What happened Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" – Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She hugged her friend and cried on her shoulder, not saying a word.

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran who gave her an apologetic smile, making her understand that this wasn't the best moment to make questions.

The sensei entered the class and greeted the class. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo and in front of Syaoran. She decided to talk with Tomoyo later

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

At lunch:

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo left the classroom and headed to the gardens. – "Do you want me to leave you two alone? I don't mind." – Syaoran said, coming to a stop.

Sakura grabbed his arms and dragged him along.

"Tomoyo this is Li Syaoran. Syaoran this is Daidoujii Tomoyo." – Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you" – Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Likewise." – was Syaoran's reply.

When they reached the gardens, they walked to under a Sakura tree and sat down, forming a circle. Tomoyo looked around, making sure no one was around.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" – Tomoyo asked, almost jumping with anticipation.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran in search for help, and he just smiled. Every time he smiled like that, her heart skipped fast, but she couldn't understand why. She though it was because they had became great friends in the last few days.

"Tomoyo … I'm pregnant." – Sakura said while looking down at the interesting grass … green grass. Ah. That's so interesting, right?)

Tomoyo blinked a couple of times, and then looked at Syaoran who was looking at her inquiringly. She raised her hand in the air and …

***SLAP***

"Hoooooeeeee! Tomoyo-cha, what are you doing?" – Sakura got up and checked on Syaoran who was currently brushing his left cheek.

"Back off Sakura-chan. I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson he'll never forget. How dare he get you pregnant?" – when Tomoyo was ready to sap him again, Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't if I were you." – Sakura got up and separated the two.

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun is not the father. What the hell gave you that idea? (DUH! Ain't it obvious?)" – Tomoyo blinked again, and she calmed down.

"He isn't?" – she brought her hands to her mouth. – "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Li-kun. I'm so sorry." – she said while checking his face for any mark of the *slap* - "Gomen nasai!" – she said bowing.

"It's ok, just don't do that again please. It really hurts." – he said while sill rubbing it.

"But Sakura-chan, I don't understand. Who is the father then?" – Sakura wanted to be strong, but she couldn't. She started crying and fell on her knees. Syaoran hugged her, trying to sooth her pain. Tomoyo looked at him, asking for an answer.

"She … she was attacked." – Tomoyo's eyes opened beyond imagination.

"No … No … NO!" – she fell on her knees and started shaking Sakura. – "Why Sakura-chan? Why didn't you call me?" – she asked with ears in her eyes.

"I … didn't want to … ruin your vacation. You called everyday saying what a great time … you were having in America … and it was my problem not yours." – Sakura said, before returning to Syaoran's safe arms

It took some time before Tomoyo opened her mouth and fro the first time in ages … Tomoyo yelled. – "Vacation or no vacation, I'm sill your friend!" – Sakura's sobs stopped and she looked up at her best friend, that, for the first time, had lost her temper.

The all so cool Tomoyo was angered and hurt. And it had been her best friend to put her in this state. – "I would've come running. I wouldn't even think twice. How could you answer the phone every day and say that everything was ok when you had just experienced the worst thing of your life, Sakura-chan? What kind of friend do you think I am?" – and with that, Tomoyo ran away.

Sakura looked at Syaoran guiltily. – "I think I did it this time Syaoran-kun. I lost my best friend." – his only answer was to hold her close and letting her soak his shirt with her hot tears. Not complaining … not saying a word.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Daidoujii Tomoyo ran through the empty school halls, not knowing where she was going, or what she was doing.

She entered the girls 'bathroom' (I know that's not the name you give it. What is it? Public bathrooms, how do you call it? ) and leaned against the door. Little by little her body ell to the floor, and she cried until she had no more tears to shed

She though of herself as being a bad friend. How could she not have noticed the difference in Sakura's attitudes in the last month? Actually she had but she though it was because Sakura was bored. Why hadn't Sakura told her anything? Why?

For as much as se though about it she couldn't find an answer. And with that on her mind, she fell asleep, on the cold floor against the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Gardens:

After a while, Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. He sighed and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to their next class.

He still had thirty minutes. Precious time he would use to find Daidoujii.

He could see that the two girls were great friends and they shouldn't argue like this.

He looked everywhere, but he just couldn't find her. There was only one place where he hadn't looked. The girl's bathroom!

He eyed the entrance to there and though about his choices. There was no one around so no one would see him, and he did need to find Daidoujii, so he pushed the door open.

At first it seemed like it was stuck, ad Syaoran was forced to push the door with a lot of strength. He finally managed to get in and to finally understand why the door wasn't opening

Thee, on the floor, with her back to the door, was Daidoujii sleeping. He smiled kindly at her and picked her up in his arms. He opened the door with his foot and took her to the classroom, the same he ad put Sakura in.

They had ten minutes until class started and there were already some people in the halls.

Syaoran sat down on his seat and though about if he should or should not wake the two girls up. They were both mentally exhausted and they needed the rest but the next class would start soon. He sighed heavily and got up, deciding to wake Daidoujii up first.

"Daidoujii wake up!" – he called at the same time he shacked her by the shoulders. Little by little her eyes opened to meet amber ones. She jumped back on her chair, before realising it was only Syaoran

"Syaoran?" – he nodded gently and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

We need to talk. About Sakura!" – he stated calmly. Tomoyo turned her face to the left, seeing Sakura seeing calmly.

"Why did she do this to me? I'm supposed to be her best friend." – she started crying again and was surprised when Syaoran wiped away her tears with his fingers. She looked deep into those amber eyes and new that he was also suffering, but from something else.

"Do you want to know how I and Sakura met?" – Tomoyo nodded slightly. – "She was very desperate when she found out that she was pregnant, and se decided to take desperate measures." – Tomoyo's shocked face showed that she understood what he meant. – "I … well, let's just say I was about to d the same, and I found her up there. I knew right then that I had to stop her, and I managed to but … I never changed my own mind about it." – he made a pause and Tomoyo waited patiently for the rest – "I wanted to die because I had no one to care for me. No one would notice my death or cry in my grave. When Sakura was leaving I was already at the edge. Then she turned around and told me that if I jumped, she would jump after me I had tried so hard to save her that I couldn't just let her die because of me. So she offered me a house and a family, and all I had to give in return was a little friendship and company when she was feeling down and sad. I'm living at her place now and they all treat me like part of the family. Well, except for Touya of course." – Tomoyo giggled and Syaoran smiled. – "When you called everyday, I was there by her side. She didn't want you to know what had happened. She told me how happy you seemed to be in America, and I understood her reasons. But every time she turned off the phone she would cry and say how bad of a friend she was, although she knew it was for the best. That's why I'm asking you to forgive her Daidoujii. If she did what she did it was because she cared about you." – for some brief moments Tomoyo just stared, and then, a smile formed in her lips.

"Thank you Syaoran. Thank you for taking care of her for me." – he smiled and watched as she got up from her seat, as went to wake up Sakura.

Hen he glared and turned around very slowly, to meet a couple of students who had been listening carefully to each of his words. 

When they saw Syaoran's angered face, they all turned around pretending nothing had happened. He scowled. – "Bakas!" – he muttered under his breath.

When he turned around, he saw Tomoyo and Sakura hugging each other with tears in their eyes. E couldn't help but smile. (He's smiling a lot isn't he? I love when he smiles. He's so cute ^_^)

Soon enough the sensei came in, greeting the students who greeted him back, and the class started.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

After school:

The bell rang and the students hurried outside. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo stayed behind, going at a slower ate.

"Sakura-chan, don't forget that I'll be the one to sew every cloth for that baby of yours. He will look so Kawaii!" – star-eyed Tomoyo at action. ^_^0

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdroped  "Hoe Tomoyo-chan. I'm only one month pregnant. Besides, I also want to make something for him." – she paused for a while. – "I just don't know how!" – she giggled, and Syaoran and Tomoyo fell anime style.

Before Tomoyo could offer to help, Syaoran spoke.

"I can teach you if you want" – Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him with big eyes, ad he blushed like a tomato. – "I mean … I saw my sisters do it so many times that I know how to do it already." – at the mention of his family, Syaoran frowned. His sisters … even if they were annoying he still loved them. But he knew he would never see them again. Sakura looked at him with sadness in her eyes, she knew why he was like that, but Tomoyo couldn't understand very well. She would have to as Sakura later.

Sakura took one of Syaoran's hands in hers and smiled at him when he looked down at her. - "I would feel honoured f you could teach me, oh Great master Syaoran!" – Syaoran didn't know how she did t, but when she as close to him he couldn't stop smiling. He nodded at her offer.

"Sakura-chan, are you going with Tomoyo to your first check-up next week?" – Sakura though about it for a moment before answering.

"Well, I was thinking if you could go with me, but …" – Syaoran blushed like mad. She wanted him to go with her to the doctor? He felt happy on how she trusted him for anything. – "Tomoyo-chan?" – Sakura called, turning over to her best friend.

Tomoyo was giggling after seeing Syaoran blush, which only made him blush harder.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you should take Li-kun. I mean, I don't mind if you …" – ahs swiftly took her V8 from her pocket and turned starry-eyed again. – " … Just film every single moment of it!" – Sakura and Syaoran sweatdroped, while Tomoyo gave one of her crazy laughs.

"Tomoyo-chan!" – Sakura said embarrassed, when Syaoran interrupted.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. Maybe you should take Tomoyo. After all, 'm not even from the family." – he said with a smile, although deep down he wanted to go.

"Syaoran-kun …" – Sakura knew he didn't mean hat he said, but she also wanted to go with Tomoyo.

"I've got an idea!" – Tomoyo interrupted, getting the attention of the two teenagers. –"I'll go with Sakura-chan this time because after all, it's only a check-up, nothing serious. And then, when she starts making those exams and everything, Li will go. After al, the father has more right to go than the best friend! Hohoho!" – Sakura and Syaoran turned 1000 shades of red.

"I'M NOT THE FATHER!" – Syaoran yelled, making everyone in the street look their way.

"Shill out Li-kun. You were, after all, the one who saved the baby's life. You're almost like a father to him, right?" – Syaoran calmed down a little, although all he anted was to kill Daidoujii for the major embarrassment.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're embarrassing Syaoran-kun. Stop it please!" – Sakura begged.

Tomoyo nodded and they fell in complete silence. Soon they reached the place where they would go their separate ways.

"Tomoyo-chan, you'd better not go alone … I mean what if …" – Sakura stammered. Li sensing her uneasiness broke the silence.

"Why don't you come to our … I mean Sakura's house, and then I'll take you home?" – Syaoran offered kindly. Sakura thanked him silently.

"Well, why not." – Tomoyo aid with a smile. And they continued their journey, until their reached the Kinomoto's mansion.

They entered the gates and walked past the marvellous gardens, until they reached the front door One of the maids greeted them and too their coats off. He had short black hair and unusually beautiful blue eyes.

"Would you like to have something to eat?" – she asked politely.

"Could you please prepare some tea and cookies? Please bring them to my room." – Sakura asked politely. The maid bowed and left to the kitchen.

The three teenagers climbed upstairs and entered Sakura's bedroom.

"Gaki!" – they heard as soon as they entered. Tomoyo jumped surprised. – "Did you bring chocolate cake? Did you? Did you?" – the little yellow stuffed toy asked eagerly Syaoran glared at him. – "Even if I did, it would be all for me. Understood you stuffed toy?" – they glared at each other, while Sakura sweatdroped

"Sakura-chan? Li-kun knows about Kero-chan?" – Tomoyo asked surprised.

"Hoe! Of course Tomoyo-chan. I never told you but Syaoran-kun comes from a family of very powerful wizards. He is a descendent of Clow Reed." – Sakura stated mater-of-fatly.

"Oh I see! Maybe that's why you two get along so well" – Tomoyo said mockingly. Satisfied when she saw Syaoran blushing.

Kero also noticed this and glared harder at Syaoran's back.

"Uh … I have to go now. Daidoujii if you want me to take you home we have to leave now." – Syaoran said, as a try to hide his blush.

"Why?" – Tomoyo asked puzzled.

"Syaoran-kun has a part-time job at a martial-art school nearby. He wants to get some money to college." – Sakura said while looking out the window. Kero stood by her side with a sad ace

"Well, are you coming Daidoujii?" – Syaoran asked while already leaving the room.

Oh cut that off Li-kun. It's Tomoyo to the friends." – she said with a smile.

"Ok then. You can cal me Syaoran if you like." – she nodded and said goodbye to Sakura and Kero, before leaving the house along with Syaoran.

When they were already outside, Kero spoke. – "Sakura-chan …" – but he never got the chance to finish, because his mistress cot him off.

"Don't say a word Kero-chan. Please, not about that. It's our little secret." – Kero nodded sadly and walked off the room, closing the door behind him.

When the door closed Sakura sat on her bed and took off her shirt. She watched her image in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises, bruises that she herself had inflicted upon her body.

She started t cry, and her nails found the way through her flesh once again.

…

**Ah! I'm evil! **

**I had told you that in this chapter she would go to the doctor, but that will have to stay for the next chapter.**

**This last part of the chapter, you'll understand later on. So don't ask. But please, please REVIEW! T's so important for me.**

**I promise that if you give me lots of reviews, the next chapter will come ASAP. It's all for today.**

**No wait: REVIEW! Now I'm done.**

*******

**{Ana Nunes}**

**Next chapter:  Sakura goes to the doctor with Tomoyo, and Kero decides he can't hide Sakura's secret any longer.**

**NEWS: I already wrote until chapter 7 and already started chapter 8 … but only on the paper (*_*0). Well, at least something is progressing. I'll update every week on Fridays, ok? Goodbye. ****:p**** Stay cool!**


	5. I can't take this anymore!

**Oi! Here I am again like promised. Today I'll go straight to business. My thanks go to (Everyone that reviewed, thanks!):**

**Katana-chan: No to Abortion, as I had referred before. I'm against that. Besides, who said the baby would make her miserable? ^_^**

**Cherry-Lally: Your answers are coming soon …**

**Type Zero: You're so sweet. You always review. Thanks. :)**

**Sakuralover: Thank you. Review more.**

**H: I UPDATED. THANKS!**

**Sakurachick03: Arigatou! :p**

**Sakura Li + Syaoran Li: How can I read your stories. You didn't even sign up. If you do, I'll check your fics. Thanks for the review!**

**Xiao Mei: I just totally hope your life is not like hers. I don't wish that to anybody. (Well, except for the part of meeting the hot Syao-kun. ^_^) Thank you so very much for all your nice words. You're very kind**

**Drummagal: Little secret is about to be revealed. Thanks for your review.**

**Kazeshi: Check-up is on the way. And you smile a lot. ^_^**

**Aya-yahiko: I love Eriol-kun too. I love that mysterious smile of his. But you're neglecting poor Yahiko, I bet he's only jealous. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing once again.**

**Cherri okami: Wow of course, this is totally S+S, like I said on the summary. Thanks!**

**Well, it's all for today folks. Thank you all for the support!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ - Scene change

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_                             Chapter 5: "I can't take this anymore!" – Kero-chan_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

A week had gone like the wind. Without anyone even noticing it. Syaoran worked everyday of the week until 10.00 pm and then went home to have dinner alone, seeing as everyone had already ate.

Sakura was more comfortable at school, and Tomoyo always made sure to cheer her up with new clothes.

Today was the day Sakura and Tomoyo would go to the doctor. It was only a mere check-up, just to make sure everything was okay with the mother and the baby.

………………

Inside Sakura's bedroom:

"Kawaii!" – Tomoyo squealed excitedly, while Sakura sweatdroped as usual.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you think this is a little too much? I mean, we're only going to the doctor." – Tomoyo made Sakura wear her latest creation. It was a simple thing, nothing like the dresses she used to make for the Card-capturing days. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with some cherry petals in it, a black sleeveless shirt, behind a pink transparent one with long sleeves. (I know I'm awful at descriptions! ^-^0)

"Of course not Sakura-chan. It's perfect. I'm sure Syaoran-kun will agree with me. Hohoho!" – Sakura sweatdroped once again at her crazy friend.  – "Come on Sakura-chan. Lets ask Syaoran's opinion." – Tomoyo dragged Sakura off the room, and knocked at Syaoran's door.

"The door's open." – they heard the Chinese boy say from inside the room.

Tomoyo opened the door, yet dragging Sakura along. Syaoran was at his desk looking down at his book. He was probably doing his homework.

"Syaoran-kun, isn't Sakura-chan beautiful? She says it's a little too much, but I totally disagree."  Tomoyo said, letting go of Sakura's hand, and expecting Syaoran to turn around to see. But he didn't take his eyes off his books, instead he simply answered.

"Sakura-chan always looks good in anything. And I know your skills Tomoyo-chan, you wouldn't do something inappropriate for her." – Sakura blushed a deep red, along with Tomoyo. But … Tomoyo's red was from anger.

"Li Syaoran!" – she yelled. – "Turn that butt-face of yours this way and tell me what you think, NOW!" – she yelled threateningly. Sakura laughed nervously and sweatdroped. She has one crazy friend.

Syaoran sighed and finally looked some place else than the books, and when his eyes fell on Sakura … his jaw dropped.

"I can see you like it. Perfect!" – Tomoyo said with a grin, crossing her arms. Sakura was blushing like mad from embarrassment.

"T-Tomoyo-chan … you over did yourself this time." – Syaoran sutured while Tomoyo gave one of her crazy laughs. Syaoran snapped out of his trance, realising he was embarrassing Sakura. He turned back to his books, hiding his blush behind his math book, that was actually … upside down. – "You're fine Sakura-chan Don't worry about it" – he said from behind the book. Tomoyo giggled while Sakura only nodded.

"Well, let's go Sakura-chan." – before leaving, Tomoyo went to where Syaoran was, picked the math book up and turned it, so it would not be upside down. Syaoran blushed even more.

When the two girls were off the room, Syaoran breathed again normally. That had been the most embarrassing moment of his life. And the worse was that he couldn't understand why he keept on blushing whenever Sakura was near.

………………

Meanwhile in Sakura's room:

Kero watched from the window as Sakura and Tomoyo left the house. His eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"Sakura-chan …" – he was only doing what his mistress asked him to but … it was wrong. And he just couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't just watch his mistress getting hurt and do nothing about it. He had to tell someone, and he knew exactly to whom he should tell.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but … I can't take this anymore. I can't." – he sat down next to the other stuffed toys and sighed heavily. He would do it tonight, and nothing would stop him. Not even his mistress.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

One hour later, at the clinic: 

"Well, Kinomoto-chan, it seems like everything is fine with you and your baby!" – the kind doctor said. He was in his forties, had black hair and deep blue eyes.

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other

"I'll prescribe you some vitamins. You know that you need strength for two, so all the help is needed. Remember to eat good food and never junk food. It's bad for you and your baby." – the doctor said, as he wrote down the prescription. – "You'll need to come back in a month, to make your first echography. Then you'll do another one on the fifth month, and the last one a little before giving birth. (I think in here you need to make those three exams. I'm sorry if it isn't. I've never been pregnant before. Figures, right?)" – He handed the prescription to Sakura – "I also advice you to read a couple of good books about the matter." – he took a paper from one of his drawers and handed it to Sakura. – "It's always good to be informed, especially when you're a pregnant teen. Who are you bringing in with you for the first echography?" – Tomoyo smiled while Sakura blushed.

"I'll bring a friend of mine along." – she sutured.

"A boy?" – she nodded. – "Well, I'm glad to hear that you still befriend boys. That's great to your development after that … incident Kinomoto-chan." – Sakura blushed even more. – "He must be very special to deserve the right to come to your first exam." – the doctor said with a big smile.

"Oh he is doctor, Trust me, he is!" – Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Well, we'd better go now. Thank you Doctor Takamurah." – Sakura said with a bow, after getting up from her seat.

"Take care you three." – the doctor said right before the two teenagers left the room.

………………

Outside the clinic:

"We should go buy those medicines now Sakura-chan." – Tomoyo said while reading the paper with the list of books Sakura should read.

"I'll buy those tomorrow. I don't have any money with me now. And I'll also go to the bookstore to buy all those book." – she said while checking the prescriptions the doctor gave her.

"But Sakura-chan, tomorrow I have things to do. I won't be able to go with you." – Tomoyo wined.

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure Syaoran-kun won't mind going with me. After all he only starts his job at 4 pm. We have all morning and half the afternoon." – Sakura said while patting Tomoyo's back.

"Okkie dokkie (It's something I say cheerfully, when I agree with something. ^_^)!" – They soon arrived Sakura's house.

"Welcome back Miss Sakura!" – Meiko said kindly. (She's the maid from last chapter.)

"Meiko, is Syaoran-kun home?"

"No he left a couple of minutes ago." – Sakura showed her disappointment. – "Is there something I can do for you miss?" – Meiko asked concerned.

"No, thanks Meiko. I just wanted to ask him something, but I can do that later. Thanks anyway Meiko." – she smiled kindly at the maid, who smiled back. – "Let's go upstairs Tomoyo-chan. Meiko please prepare something for us. I'm hungry." – and with that, the two best friends climbed upstairs.

In their way up, they passed in front of Touya's room, and the door was open.

"Touya-san, you shouldn't worry about that. Syaoran is a good boy, I'm sure he would never do anything to Sakura-chan." – they heard a kind voice say. Yukito's voice.

"How can you be so sure? What if he already did something and Sakura let him do it, because she thought it was the right thing to do? What if he is the father of the child? What if …" – Yukito sweatdroped. Touya was overreacting again. Ever since Syaoran came into the house, they had this conversation everyday.

"Touya-san, aren't you exaggerating a little?" – a vein popped out of Touya's head.

"Exaggerating? The Gaki is a menace to my sister's well being. And menaces must be destroyed at once." – he yelled while getting up from the bed he had been sitting on.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a very furious Sakura.

"ONII-CHAN!" – she said with fire in her eyes.  Touya gave a nervous laugh and backed away, hiding behind Yukito, who was drowning in sweat. – "How dare you say all those mean things about Syaoran-kun? He's the nicest person I've ever met. You have no right of insulting him like that."

"Look Kaiiju …" – and before he knew it, Sakura had stomped on his foot. – "ITTAI!"

"Sakura no Kaiiju!" – she yelled.

"Anyway. What if the Gaki becomes dangerous?"

"His name is Syaoran. Li Syaoran!" – Sakura spat angrily.

"Whatever. He's a boy sakura, he could be pretending to be good and then … when he has a chance, he'll just make his final move." – Sakura calmed down a little to everyone's surprise and relief.

"Does that mean that every men are dangerous?" – she asked and Touya nodded.

She turned around, ready to leave. – "That's good to hear Onii-chan." – Touya smiled triumphally. – "I'll tell father to dump you off because you're a man and you could become dangerous. Bye!" – and with that she left the room.

When she and Tomoyo reached her room, they started laughing like crazy, and soon enough …

"KAIIJU!!!!!" – was heard in the whole house making the two girls laugh harder.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

2 am, that night:

The halls of the house were empty, and it seemed like all was peaceful, but if someone listened more carefully, he would hear sobs.

Climbing the stairs and going directly to the bathroom, you'd see the lights were on, and you'd understand the sobs were coming from inside. But now, you'd hear more than just sobs. You'd hear sounds you'd barely recognize. The sound of nails crisping in skin. The sound of blood falling on the ground, and also … the whispers of a certain girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

………………

In the room next to it:

A little yellow stuffed animal had his little paws over his round ears, trying not to hear the sounds coming from the bathroom.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He had to do what he had to do.

He took flight, out of his mistress' room, until he reached a door with a plaque saying: "Li Syaoran".

He sighed once again and got inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

The lights were off and it was very dark inside, but Kero was only looking for one person. He saw that person, sleeping peacefully on the bed and flew there.

He thought twice before starting to wake the boy with chestnut hair.

"Gaki! Gaki wake up." - …

Nothing. Syaoran didn't seem to listen. Kero sighed tiredly and tried something new.

"Wake up Xiaolang Li!" – Kero said as loud as he could, in order not to alarm his mistress.

Before Kero could react, Syaoran's arm came flying up, sending him to the nearest wall.

"Humph!" – Kero said when he hit with his tiny butt on the floor. – "That Gaki!" – he flew once again above the boy's head, and could hear his words

"Leave me alone Meilin. Don't grab me like that! You're so annoying …" – Kero couldn't help but smile. Syaoran had told him about his family and he knew Meilin was his cousin and his ex-fiancée. – "Mother …I 'm so sorry …" – Kero frowned. Syaoran missed his family very much. Maybe he should seek someone else's help.

«Maybe Touya-san! No! He'll just yell at her and scare her even more.» - he thought about his options. - «Fujitaka-san? No, sakura will only get worse if her father finds out. Maybe Tomoyo. No Baka! How are you going to call her at this time of the night?» - he sighed defeated. It would have to be the Gaki.

He flew until he was right in front of Syaoran's ear. He grinned eagerly.

"WAKE THE HELL UP GAKI!" – he screamed right into Syaoran's ear.

"AH!" – Syaoran got up with a jump. – "Nani?" – he looked around and saw Kero in the air, laughing his head of. – "What's so funny stuffed toy?" – he asked irritated, while rubbing his eyes.

"I-I never though your hair could get even messier than he already is during day … but … I was wrong! Ah! And that jump … Ahahaha!" – Kero's laugh was cut short when Syaoran grabbed one of his wings, putting the stuffed toy in a very awkward position.

"Let go of me you Gaki." – Kero yelled furious.

"Why are you in my room Kero?" – Kero frowned and lowered his tiny head. – "I'm waiting." – Syaoran said impatiently.

"I-I …" – but Kero never got to say anything because suddenly there was a big *THUD*.

"What was that?" – he did not wait for an answer. He left Kero there and ran off the room.

"Gaki wait!" – but it was already too late, and Kero though it was better to leave the two teens alone. «Maybe the Gaki will make her understand how wrong this is.» - and he sat down on the bed … waiting.

………………

In the hall:

Syaoran looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He saw the bathroom lights on and ran there, opening the door.

His eyes widened when he saw what was right before his eyes. – "S – Sakura?"

**Muah! I'm being evil again. You'll only know what's wrong in the next chapter. I'm so darn evil! ^-^**

**Don't kill me! No stop! I promise to post the next chapter soon.**

So? What do you think about this chapter? Is it bad? I know it's not very good … but … well, just tell me what you think!

**REVIEW!!!**

***** {NightAngel}**

**P.S: In the next chapter, I'll have to change the rate of the story. It will become PG-13 because things are about to get a little … Hot! ^_^ And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes of the last chapter. Gomen!**

**Next Chapter: Syaoran will have to help Sakura solve her problem alone.**


	6. Don't tell anyone, please!

**Hello! I'm back with yet another chapter for "Stay with me!" But first I want to thank you all for the support. All the reviews give me immense joy. Thank you!!!**

**Here are my thanks for this week:**

**_Cherry-Lally_**

**_EDWDWD_**

**_Drummagal_**

**_Xiao Mei_**

**_Kazeshi_**

**_Type Zero_**

**_LighthawkKnight_**

**_Aya-yahiko_**

**_Jennifer_**

**_Starlite_**

**_Sakurachick03_**

**Thank you all very much for your support. I'm sorry that this time I haven't thanked one by one, but I'm running out of time to type this chapter down. Always review, k?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ - Scene change

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_                             Chapter 6: "Don't tell anyone, please!" – Sakura_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

****

**[Last Chapter]**

In the hall:

Syaoran looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He saw the bathroom lights on and ran there, opening the door.

His eyes widened when he saw what was right before his eyes. – "S – Sakura?"

**[Last Chapter]**

NOTE: Women who are raped do not recover from it easily. In some cases it takes years of therapy for a woman to ever trust the opposite sex again. Many of them don't even recover and become lone people. Despite everything that happens in this fic, rape is a crime and is very traumatizing for a person. Sakura will recover soon, not only because that's the way I want it to be, but also because she has help, from her family, friends, and someone who hears her and never complains or yells about something she does. Sometimes people only need someone to hear them, and not only in these cases. Remember that rape is an awful thing and should never be encouraged no matter what. I have never been trough the experience, but understand those people, especially children that go through this situation may never be able to act the way they once did. And I say once more, that this fic does not describe perfectly a rape situation. If this were real, Sakura would take months, or even years to recover and would probably never trust Syaoran this quick. Keep this in mind, when reading this. 

#Syaoran's P.O.V.#

When I heard that *Thud* I expected everything … everything but this.

"S - Sakura?" – there in front of me was the girl who supported me at all times, who cheered me up when I was feeling miserable. I though she was the strongest. Everyone was surprised with her sudden change of act. She was cheerful once again … or so it seemed.

I could not believe that in all this time I had not once noticed this. How did I not see this coming?

There in front of me was Sakura, holding on to the wall, barely being able to stand up. Her arms, legs and all of her body were covered in scratches. She was also naked, but I actually did not notice that at all. 

When I saw her falling unconscious. I ran to her, catching her before she hit with her head on the floor.

"Sakura? Oh God, Sakura say something." – I barely remember what crying is like, but right now I can't stop the tears from falling.

I turned my head up and saw Kero. – "Kero what happened? Who did this to her?"- The little stuffed animal lowered his head, as if afraid of answering.

"She did." – My eyes widened more than I knew possible. – "She's been doing it since the night it all happened. She begged me not to tell anyone. And I couldn't do anything to stop her. But I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't!" – for the first time, Kero cried and flew off the bathroom, hoping that I hadn't seen his tears … but I did.

I felt sorry for him. It must've been hard to keep the secret for so long. But I couldn't understand why Sakura would do this.

I looked down at her pained face and sighed. And finally … I noticed she was naked. – "Nani?" – I blushed more than I knew possible and hurried up covering her with a towel, and started thinking in more important things.

 Picked a smaller towel and dived it in water, wrenched it and started cleaning up the blood that was coming out of her wounds.

I never though nails could be so harmful. «Remember myself never to mess up with a girl who has big nails.» ^_^ 

Slowly, Sakura regained her senses, and soon cried out in pain.

"Sh! It's ok now." – she opened her eyes fully and looked at me like if I was a ghost.

"S – Syao …" – I bet she couldn't say my name at that time.

"Let's take care of these first ok? We can talk later." – she nodded slightly and I smiled, trying to reassure her that I wasn't there to yell at her or to say what's wrong or what's not.

For some minutes she just watched as I cleaned her arms and legs. And after a big silence, she finally spoke. – "Are you mad at me?" – I could see her throat was sore

"Why should I? I'm not your father or something. I'm just a stranger." – without previous warning she laced her arms around my neck and hugged me hard.

"I didn't, I didn't want to do it, but it felt so good. It was like if by hurting myself, the pain of that night would go away!" – I listened to her every word silently. She just needed to let it al out. – "Every time I was alone, even if Kero was with me it was like they were raping me again and again and again without stopping. I felt their hands on my skin and the smell of alcohol. It felt so real." – her sobs were driving me crazy and tried to make her feel a little better, by hugging her back. – "So I tried to take that feeling away *sob* and the only way was to make my body concentrate on something else than that feeling. I didn't find another way, I needed them to go away but they wouldn't. They were there every night *sob* every time I was alone …" – she paused for a while, crying on my shoulder.

I could now understand why all this. But why did she pretend to be ok when she was around us? How did she hide all these wounds for this long? As if reading my mind, Sakura continued. – "When I was with someone, the feeling would go away, and I always pretended to be okay because I didn't want any one to worry about me. It was my problem and I had to solve it by myself. I used magic to make the wounds disappear, but they were always there and I was the only one who could see them at all times, no one else could." - I nodded and she stopped crying. Lifting her head from my shoulder, she looked deep into my eyes and I could see the tears in hers. – "Please Syaoran, don't tell my father or Touya. Please! I don't want them to know how weak I am. Please!" – once again she cried. I smiled reassuringly at her and wiped away the tears in her eyes

"I won't Sakura. I promise." – she hugged my neck again and thanked me until the sobs were stronger than her voice.

I looked at her arms that were already covered in blood once again. I sighed heavily. – "Sakura-chan we need to take care of these wounds. Seems like they're getting worse. I can use my magic to heal it but only after we clean the blood off." – she nodded and got up with my help. She held on to me, knowing that she couldn't stand on her own.

"A shower would be quicker and more efficient, right?" - I nodded – "Ok." – she tried to walk on her own, but she couldn't and she fell.

"Sakura?" – I helped her up once again. – "Maybe we should clean it with a towel."

"Before we're done the blood will come again Syaoran-kun." – she was right, but, she couldn't stand on her own. – "Why don't you help me showering?" – she asked out of the blue.

She surely didn't know what she was asking, and again, I blushed like a tomato.

"I trust you Syaoran. I know you won't do anything." – her calm and serene voice wiped away my embarrassment. «I can do this. I can …»

We both entered the tub and I turned the hot water on. – "Cold please. The hot water hurts my skin." - I nodded and turned off the hot water, turning on the cold. – "You're gonna get wet Syaoran." – Sakura said while putting her hands around my waist.

"It doesn't matter. Sakura, I'll close my eyes and you can shower then, ok?" – I said while closing them and blushing like a maniac. I heard her giggle. – "What's so funny?"

"You think I don't know you already saw me naked?" I said I trust you didn't I?" – Can you believe I blushed even more?

"I don't need to have my eyes open sakura-chan." – she nodded, despite the fact that I couldn't see her. She held on to me a couple of times while showering. Finally I heard the water go off.

"You can look now Syaoran-kun." – I opened my eyes ever so slowly, not wanting to find something unexpected.

She was looking up at me. Her hands were on my chest and she had a pink towel around her. I sighed relieved and she giggled again.

I chose another towel to dry myself and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

"Syaoran-kun, I can walk you know?" – I glared at her and she laughed nervously. – "Or maybe not." – I placed her down on the bed and walked off the bedroom. – "Where are you going?" – she asked me. I could see that she was scared.

"Change clothes."

…………………

#Normal P.O.V.#

After a couple of minutes, Syaoran came in the room once again. Sakura was still on the same place he had left her in.

"Kero is asleep in my room." – she nodded. – "Sakura lay face down on the bed. I'll heal your back first.

"Do I need to take the towel off?"

"Unfortunately yes! My magic won't work if anything is between me and the art that needs to be healed." – he said embarrassed.

"It's ok. So you'll first heal the back, and than I'll have to turn around so you can do the same on the front?" –???????????????

"Sakura do you know how perverted that sounded?" -????????????????

"Hoe!" – Syaoran smiled when she blushed. Sakura laid down on the bed.

"Don't worry. My eyes will always be closed." – he placed his hands in the air, above her body, and concentrated his magic on his hands, transmitting it to Sakura's body, thus healing her wounds. He concentrated enough so that all her wounds were healed in one spell only, and he did. That way, Sakura wouldn't have to turn over.

"I'm done!" – he said tiredly.

"Oh Syaoran. Can you do it again? It was so good!" – he laughed.

"Come on Sakura. Maybe another day! I'm already tired." – he sat down on the floor, panting.

"Hoe! What about the front?" – she asked while getting up, clutching the towel to her body.

"See for yourself." – se looked down at her body and saw nothing unusual.

"Hoe!" – Syaoran loved when she did that 'Hoe' of hers. She sounded so cute. « What the hell? Stop that. Stupid brain, always thinking what he shouldn't.» - Syaoran argued with himself.

"I'd better be leaving." – Syaoran said, getting up from the floor.

"Syaoran stay please." – Syaoran looked behind and saw Sakura with a puppy-dog-face.

«No! Not that cute little face of hers. I can't say no to that»

"Ok, but just for tonight." – he said defeated. Puppy-dog-face always wins. :p ) He sat on her bed, under the sheets, and she sat next to him, hugging him by the waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun." – there was a long moment of silence, which made Syaoran think that she had already fallen asleep.

"Syaoran-kun, can I ask you something?" – sakura asked, startling him.

"S-sure."

"Before that … accident of mine, my friends told me that sex is good. Is it true?" – Syaoran blushed so hard that he though he was about to explode.

"Sakura-chan, why are you asking me, out of all people?" – he asked with steam coming out of his ears.

"Because I know you'll answer me truthfully, and not complain. Besides that's what friends are for, right?" – he sighed and decided it was better to answer her questions.

"No Sakura! Sex is not good. Making love is! Because sex is what you had, while making love implies two persons to want it. Two people who love each other. That's more than good, it's amazing." – Sakura blushed, despite the fact that Syaoran couldn't see her redden face.

"H-how does it feel to be in love, Syaoran?" – he looked down at her, only to see her auburn hair, seeing as she had her face buried in his chest.

"Sakura-chan. No one can define love."

"Please." – he sighed defeated. This girl had a strange power over him. Because he did everything she asked for, and he couldn't understand why

"Well it's kind of complicated, but let's start from the beginning. First whenever you're around the person you love, you're always smiling. Your heart seems to want to jump out off your chest. You always want to see the other person happy no matter what. You always want to be there for her. You smile when she's happy. Whenever you're away form that person your heart seems to be sinking deeper and deeper, like if something was killing you … little by little. Wherever you look you see her face, but at the same time, no one is like that special person. Sometimes you're so blind that you don't see things that are obvious to others. You just think that person is perfect in every aspect, and that even her bad things are the best of her. It gets sick sometimes you know? And it hurts when you find something you don't like about that person. But, you always end up forgiving everything." – he sighed and then continued. (Wow, That's what I all a sadistic love description. You know that kind of love is really sick!) – "Got my point?" – Sakura nodded against his chest. – "Well, maybe that last part was related to platonic love which is way to sick, like what I felt before for a certain person …" – the last words he muttered only to himself." – she lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"You loved her very much didn't you?" – Syaoran turned his head to the side.

"Actually I think not. I mean, I almost forgot about her, and besides what I told you was not what I though about my relationship with her." – but Sakura knew he was lying. She could see in his yes that he loved that other girl very much, and it was hurting him from inside. But she though better f it and buried her face on his chest once again, and soon fell asleep. Syaoran sighed relieved and soon sleep got the best of him too. He was glad that tomorrow was Saturday and there were no classes. (In here there are no classes on Saturdays.)

…………………

Next morning:

Kero decided not to wake Syaoran up for train, seeing as the "Kid" had spent half of the night talking to Sakura.

At exactly 8 a.m., a very smirking Touya approached his sister's bedroom. He reached for the doorknob and twisted it lightly, not making a noise. He then threw the door open and …

"Kaiiju, time to … wake … up … ?????" – Touya blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't having hallucinations. Then he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands a couple of times, then grabbed his hair and yelled with all his might. – "GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" – Syaoran woke up with a jump. When he heard someone call his name.

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, because his right hand was too busy, holding the still sleeping Sakura. (Men, that girl wouldn't wake up even if a bomb blew up in her head. ^_^)

When Syaoran finally managed to open his eyes he jumped again and sweatdroped. – "T-Touya-san?"

The Kinomoto's older son had fire in his eyes. Veins were popping everywhere, and he had his fists closed tight … very tight.

Suddenly Fujitaka appeared behind his son, after hearing his son yell. – "Touya what's wrong?" – he looked inside his daughter's room and gave a small "Oh!"

Syaoran sweatdroped even more and though on a way of getting out of this one alive, but no idea came to him.

"Touya-san. Fujitaka-san. I swear this is not what it seems like."

"Oh no, of course not. IT'S WORSE!" – Touya yelled making Syaoran sweat even more. He was so dead. – "You better have one hell of a good explanation t why you're in my sister's room, sleeping in my sister's bed, hugging my sister, who happens to be only wearing a towel. And you'd better explain NOW!" – by now poor Syaoran was drowning in so many sweat. Touya was scarier than anything he'd ever faced in his entire life.

"Touya-san you see …" – what was he supposed to say? He had promised Sakura he wouldn't tell anyone. But he was too young to de.

"What's going on in here?" – suddenly a little stuffed yellow ball came in the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He flew right to Syaoran's shoulder.

"Get out Kero. I have some business to deal with Li there." - Touya said threateningly. Kero watched as Li became white. – "What's going on anyway?" – Kero asked.

The Gaki slept with the Kaiiju. He will die slowly and painfully." – Now was Kero's chance to sweat drop. He had to do something to save the Gaki.

"Cut that crap Touya. I can explain." – everyone looked at Kero, who had that wise face of his, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Better be something god." – Touya said relaxing a bit. Just one tiny bit …

"Yesterday Sakura was having a nightmare and I couldn't wake her up, so I called the Gaki. He talked to her and she asked him to stay here so she wouldn't have any more nightmares. There's your explanation! Now beat it." – Kero ordered to the infuriated brother.

"What about the towel?" – Touya asked, sure that Kero was lying.

"She took a bath and fell asleep still with it around her and then she had the nightmare, and then I had to call the …"

"Ok, ok! Gee, I got your point." – Touya glared at Syaoran and then ran off the room, fallowed by his father.

When they closed the door, Kero and Syaoran sighed relieved.

"Huff! Thanks Kero-chan. You saved my life." – Syaoran said, hugging the guardian who didn't complain.

"Don't mention it kid. You owe me lots of pudding and chocolates cakes." – Syaoran sweatdroped again. – "Sometimes I wonder how Sakura-chan can sleep like this." – he and Syaoran sweatdroped even more.

"Yeah." – Syaoran looked outside the window and closed his eyes, felling the sun hit his skin.

"Kid?" – Syaoran was too tired to reply. – "You'll have t sleep with her from now on, you know that right?" – if Syaoran was eating something, he would've chocked it all now. 

"W-WHAT?" – he asked with big eyes.

"If you don't she'll get back to the same, and eventually hurt the baby. You need to stay by her side at all times. Got that?" – Syaoran blinked and looked at Kero like if he was an abomination of nature, or a lunatic maybe.

After a couple of minutes, he regained his composure. – "I'll think about it." 

"Don't think too hard or it will burn." – Kero said with a grin. Syaoran turned into fire.

"You blasted stuffed animal." – he grabbed Kero's tail and started torturing poor Kero, who didn't stop winning and complaining all the time. ^-^0

**Ce Fini! ****Finally****. ****I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this one. I didn't have any time to reread it. And I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. I'm really sorry if I did. But I sincerely hope t.**

**Please REVIEW telling me what you think.**

*******

**{NightAngel}**

**Next Chapter: Sakura realises something about her feelings for a special someone. ^_^ See you around people**


	7. If I could choose the father I would ch...

****

Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I did the best I could. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Here are my thanks for this week, just for the record, you're all amazing, and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter:

Arrow-card – Specheless, ugh? That says it all. Thank you for the review!

Jennifer – NO! Syaoran doesn't feel that way for Sakura ... yet. You'll know what I mean on the end of this chapter. Thanks for the review.

LigthawkKnight – You're definatly right. That's what love is all about. But it's too bad when you're the only one felling that way. I don't wish that for anyone. Everyone has the right to be loved and to give love in return. Although that's very rare nowadays. Pitty!

Cherry okami – I'm going! I'm going! ... ^-^

Type Zero – You're always there, thanks for keeping in touch.

Xiao Mei – Oh! You're so sweet too (although the finger ...). I'm very happy that you like the story, and I really hope you R&R all the time. Thanks. ; )

Drummagal – If you think he is bad now, wait until Sakura starts with that starvation for rare food. He will go throught hell! :P

Seashell – I intended it to be different. And it's great that people like it. It feels really good. Thank you!

Aya-Yahiko – Oh, Yahiko likes my stoires too? That's too cool. Thanks for always beeing there. You're great.

Vinet – S+S forever, I totally agree. Thanks for the short but great review!

Neogalaxy – Sweet ... That reminds me of candies and chocolate (I love chocolate), but that's not your point. Thank you for all the sweet words. You're all amazing! :)

Pnaixr0se8 – Wah! You're right about the Sakura stuff, but surprises are on the way. Thanks for reviewing!

Kazeshi – I don't know if that word exist, but I got the idea. Thanks for reviewing again! ^_^

Sakuralover – Arigatou for all the compliments. I'm glad you liked it.

And please, after you read this chapter, tell me if you think I should rate it "R". I warn you that I do not intend to make Sex scenes, but there is some language and a litle lime, not more than that. And I don't know if I should get a higher rate. What do you think?

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's Clamp's property.

****

Stay with me

Chapter 7: "If I could choose the father ... my choice would be you!"

*By: NightAngel*

Two hours later:

"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you yesterday that I nedded to buy the books and medicines. I'm sorry. What a lazy head I am!" – Sakura and Syaoran were on the mall, searching for the bookstore, to buy all the books the doctor reccomended.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I had nothing better to do anyways." – Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura gigled and interwined her arm in his, making him blush.

"There it is Syaoran-kun." – Sakura said excitedly as they reached the bookstore. – "Come on!" – she pulled him inside with her. Syaoran was laughing hard at her excitment.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. It's only 10:05 a.m." – he couldn't understand why he smiled so much around her. It was like she was the best thing that ever happened to him. And actually ... she was! 

Sakura started taking the books from the shelfe and handing them to poor Syaoran.

"Wow Sakura-chan! How many books are there?" – Syaoran strugled to hold the big pile of books he had in his hands. You couldn't even see his face from behind all those books.

"Hoe! Syaoran-kun I'm sorry. There's only one more to go. Here!" – she picked the last one, and the two of them walked counter.

When the girl behind the counter saw Syaoran, she sweatdropped.

"Good morning! Will that be all?" – she asked kindly.

"It's more than enough!" – Syaoran grumbled.

After everything was packed, Syaoran was the one to carry it all. Happilly they had already bought the medicines before going to the bookstore.

"I'm sorry syaoran-kun. That must be very heavy. If I could only use my magic ..." – Sakura apologised while they walked back home.

"Ño Sweat Sakura-chan. It's not that heavy anyway." – he said, smiling once again.

"You're so nice Syaoran-kun!" – she said, again grabbing his arm, making poor Syaoran flush like never before.

They finally reached home sweet home, and Syaoran dropped all the books on Sakura's desk, falling on top of her bed. His arms sore.

"Are you ok?" – Sakura asked concerned, seating next top him on the bed.

"Yeah. I'll be ok in a couple of minutes." – he closed his eyes and he could smell her sweet perfume. – "I like your perfume." – she blushed.

"T-Thanks!" – she watched him with his eyes closed, and couldn't help but notice how handsome and cute he was. – "Syaoran-kun can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." – he aswered calmly. Soon he felt her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"Can you sleep with me from now on? I'm afraid I'll do the same again." – Syaoran knew her question was innocent, but hell he was 17. Sleeping in the same bed with a hot babe and not beeing able to do nothing would be pure torture to him. – "Please I don't want to hurt the baby." – Syaoran could feel her tears soak his shirt, and he knew what he had to do.

"Ok, I'll do it!" – he said opening his eyes.

"Onto [Translation:'Really']?" – he nodded and she hugged him tigh. – "Arigatou Syaoran-kun! Arigatou!" – he hugged her back and he knew he would be able to behave. After all sha was just his friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Two minutes before dinner:

"Yes Tomoyo-chan, I've alreadu bought everything." – Sakura said on the phone. – "No, nothing is missing." – there was a pause before she spoke again. – "Yes Syaoran-kun went with me, and no we didn't kiss. Do you mind stopping the silly questions? Syaoran-kun and I are only friends." – sakra sighed when her friend on the other side of the phone went all hyper about her and her so-called boyfriend, Syaoran. – "Tomoyo-chan, I have to go now. Dinner is ready. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne." – her friend said goodbye, and Sakura turned off the phone. – "Phew! Tomoyo-chan can be so annoying some times." – but she gigled when she remembered something her friend had said during their conversation.

"She walked to the dinning room where Touya, Fujitaka and also Yukito were waiting for her.

"Kaiifu?" – Touya glared.

"Sakura no Kaiiju!" – she fought back the urge to stomp him.

"What was that about kissing the Gaki?" – Touya asked seriously. Sakurs started laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt.

"Oh Onni-chan ..." – she wiped away a couple of tears from her eyes. – " You're so predictable!" – Fujitaka and Yukito sweatdropped when a vein popped out of Touya's head.

"Sit down Sakura-chan. Dinner is ready!" – Fujitaka said calmly.

"No Thanks. I'll wait for Syaoran-kun this time. He always eats alone." – Sakura said with a smile.

"Who cares about the Gaki? You'll eat with us." – Touya glared again.

"Says who?" – Sakura glared back.

"I do!" – he said glaring harder.

"Touya, Sakura, calm down! If Sakura wants to wait for Syaoran then let her be." – Fujitaka turned to his daughter with a smile. – "That's very kind of you dear!" – Sakura smiled back.

"I'll be up in my room if you need something." – and she turned to leave, but before she reached the door, she spoke again. – "By the way, Syaoran-kun will start sleeping with me from now on. I've been having nightmares and he's always there for me. Don't worry, Touya, Dad. I know he won't do anything. Syaoran-kun is a very good person. Ja ne." – and with that said she left the room, with three mouths hanging wide open.

Bu soon enough ... – "KAIIJU!"

........................

That night, 10 p.m.:

Syaoran entered the house silently. At this hour there was no servent around. He saw the light of the office on and knocked at the door.

"Come in." – Fujitaka said from inside. Syaoran stepped inside the neat room, which was quite simple. A big desk, a chair were Fujitaka sat, two others chairs taht were empty, and a many books around the big room.

"Fujitaka-san, I just came in to say goodnight." – there was only a small lamp on, and Fujitaka sat at the desk signing some papers.

"Please have a seat Syaoran-san. We need to talk!" – Syaoran nodded and sat down in front of the older man.

"How was your day son?" – Fujitaka asked, not taking his eyes from the papers.

"Good! I kicked some asses like usual, but nothing big." – Syaoran smiled and so did Fujitaka.

"Sakura told me you're going to sleep together. Is it true?" – Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red and Fujitaka noticed this.

"It was her idea. She's been having many nightmares and Kero can't do much about it. I tried to refuse because I know Touya-san enough to know that I'm dead, but she insisted so much that I had to say yes." – Fujitaka nodded.

"What are those nightmares about? Has she told you about them?" - «Caught in the trap Xiao Lang Li. Now what are you going to say? ... I know!»

"They are about that night ... she says that whenever she's alone it seems like they come back and do the same again." - «Well it's not a complete lie!»

"I see. Then you have my permission. I trust you son, and I know you won't do anything that might hurt my daughter." – Syaoran smiled and thanked him for his trust. Then he got up, ready to leave, when Fujitaka spoke again. – "Sakura asked me to tell you that she's going to have dinner with you. Please go upstairs to call her down."

"Didn't she have dinner with you?" – Syaoran asked puzzled. Fujitaka shocked his head.

"No she wanted to wait for you this time."

"But why?" – he asked incredualy.

"Dunno." – Fujitaka said with a smile, getting back to his papers.

"Argh! That stumborn girl." – and he left the room. Climbed upstairs and knocked at Sakura's.

"Come in!" . came a cherfull voice from inside.

Syaoran opened the door and saw Keroberos (in his true form) and Sakura on the floor, reading a magazine.

"Why did you wait for me? Don't you know that you have to eat properly?" – Syaoran was really pissed off.

"Hoe! Syoarn-kun don't get angry. I wanted to thank you for yesterday." – he sighed defeated. – "Let's go. I'm really hungry ... I mean ... we are!" – she said peting her belly. Syaoran smiled and the two ran downstairs.

Kero turned into his false form and flew after the two. – "Wait up! I'm hungry too!"

They all had dinner together and in the end Kero was so full that he fell asleep with a big stomach.

Sakura and Syaoran went upstairs, laughing their heads off as they watcehd Kero, who was beeing caried by Syaoran.

Syaoran placed Kero inside Sakura's drawer and headed back to the door, before Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" – had he forgotten his promise?

"Shower and change." – he answered simply, but she didn't let go.

"No, don't leave me alone! It's dark already." – she cried and Syaoran panicked.

"But Sakura I have to shower, after all that practice at the dojo."

"Then I'll go with you!" – Syaoran fell anime style. – "What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan, shower means water, means neked, means NO Sakua in, got that?" – Syaoran said already flushed with embarressment.

"Oh come on!" – Sakura pleaded. She was more afraid of beeing alone that of sseing him naked?

"No is No Sakura-chan!" – he yeleld, regretting it when she started crying. – "Sakura-chan don't cry, please. You have to understand that I need my privacy." – she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"I promisse i'll keep my eyes closed. Just knowing you're near makes me feel safe. Please!" – Syaoran sighed defeated and the two walked to his room, so he could get his stuffs.

"If Touya-san catches us in there, I'm so dead." – sakura gigled.

"Onni-chan won't do anything to you."

«Of course not! He'll just torture me for days, and then kill me ever so slowly.» - Syaoran's imagination showed him things that made him sick to the stomach. 

"Calm down. See? I'm closing my eyes." – Syaoran watched as she closed her eyes and put her hands above them. He smiled at her cutness, while guiding her to the bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet and she could hear the water running.

#Sakura's P.O.V.#

When I heard the water my curiosity increased, and i felt sick. How could i want to see him naked? I had been raped for heaven's sake! But Syaoran was different, and sometimes I caught myself imagining how it would be to make love to him.

«Stop the dirty thoughts! Hentai girl!» - But they didn't stop, and I flushed when my mind started imagining his naked body. With all the training he should have a hell of a nice body.

«AHHHH! Stop it! How am I so~upposed to sleep with him if I keep having these Hentai thoughts?» - Hefore I knew it the water stopped and I though it was already safe to look, so I took the hands from my eyes and opened them.

"Sya ..." – I never got to finish it. Syaoran was rin front of me (a couple of meters away) with only a small towel around his waist. He didn't see me because he was drying his hair. But I got to tell you something: «He has a hell of a great body!» - before I knew it, I got a major nose bleed. - «Nice tonned body, magnificent abs, strong arms that I wanted to be wrapped in for eternity. Oh God! Why do you torture me like this? I shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts. Not after what happened, and especially beeing pregnant. Beside ... he will never see me as a woman. I'm just a friend for him.»

"Sakura-chan!" – his voice snapped me out of my transe. I blushed like if I was on fire and covered my eyes once again, even if I could still see throught my fingers. (^_^This should be rated 'R', right?)

"Y-Yes?" – I said reluctantly.

"Can I ask you something private?" – he finished drying his hair, truned his back to me and started cleaning te rest of his body, removing the towel. I blushed so much, that I though I was really getting on fire. I really wanted to close my eyes but something was holding me back, and honestly ... I was glad it did.

"S-Sure." - »Oh he must be a God sent down to Earth to tempt me. No wait! There's only one God. Hell, then he must be the hottest guy in the universe.»

"Did you have any boyfriend before that ... accident?" – I was startled by his question and I could swear he blushed, although he was with his back to me.

"N-No ... I never had a boyfriend!" – when I finished answering he turned around and it was then that I closed my eyes tigh.

«AH! Bad girl! Bad girl! You saw him. Oh God I hope he didn't notice it. AAHHHHHHH!!»

"You're jocking right?" – that got me enraged. I got up and opened my eyes to their limit.

"What? Is it a crime not to have a boyfriend?" – it was the that i noticed what I had done. I looked him up and down and flushed again. Covering my eyes, iturned around. – "I'm sorry syaoran-kun! I'm sorry!" – meanwhile, Syaoran stood still on his mark. Like a pale statue. Suddenly he started getting red from head to toe, and steam came out of his ears and every pore in his body.

He dressed quicly and then ran to where I was. – "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry you saw me like that. Are you ok?" – I nodded, still with my eyes closed and hands above them. – "You can open them now. I'm properly dressed." – I opened them carefully and sighed when I saw him wearing a green t-shirt and black boxers.

"I'm eally sorry about that Sakura-chan!" – he bowed in apology and I gigled.

"It's ok Syaoran-kun!"

"Didn't you get scared or something? I don't want you to think bad of me." - «Scared? I was marvelled. Not that I took a good look at his man... You know what I mean, but the rest of his gorgeous body *Sigh* I'll make sure to see him bath more often. Hoe! I said stop the Hentai thoughts. You're starting to get horny and that's no good. I still wonder why he makes me feel like this. He makes forget every thing else besides the two of us.»

I sighed and hugged him by the waist, making him flush again. – "You know something Syaoran-kun?" – I looked up into those amber eyes of him and smiled.- "If I could choose the father for my baby ... I would choose you ... Xiao Lang li." – and again i buried my face my face in his chest, not noticing the heat that his body started producing, caused by a rush of blush that spreaded to his whole body.

"S-Sakura-chan, tell me you didn't say that because you saw me naked." – I gigled again.

"Of course not silly! But you're just so perfect that any girl would give up everything just to be with you." – he frowned and unwrapped my arms from around his body, running out of the bathroom. – "Syaoran?" – I ran after him.

I founf~d him outside, sitting on the grass, with his head between his hands.

"Syaoran-kun did I say something wrong Of so forgive me. Please don't cry." – I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't understand what I said wrong, and couldn't bare to see him like that.

"You're wrong sakura-chan! Completly wrong!" – he said between sobs.

"What am I wrong about Syaopran-kun?" – he looked up at me with teary eyes, and then hugged me, and for the first time, he was the one to cry on my shoulder. I hugged him back and buried my face on his unruly hair, also crying.

"If every girl would give up everything for me, why didn't she? Tell me Sakura. Why did she leave me? Why? I loved her so much ... so much ..." – when I heard his words, my heart seemed to sink, lower than it had ever. And for the first time I realised something. I was in love with him.

I was in love with Xiao Lang Li!

****

WARNING: I didn't have any time to revise the grammar on this one, so please forgive me!

AH! How was it? Very hentai for the likes of it, and that's why I need you to tell me which rate should I put for this. But remeber, there will not be any lemos scenes.

Did you like it or not? Lots of fluff moments, you should be happy.

Please leave a REVIEW with your comments and criticisms. Just please No flames. I don't get too well with those.

Bye and Review!

***

{NightAngel}

Next Chapter: Sakura has nightmares during the night, and Syaoran tries to make her realise that the rape was bad, but also brought something good to her life. And it's there that she will surprise him. (No she's not going to tell her fellings yet! ^_^) Ja ne!


	8. In the cold of the night

****

Ohayo mina-san! How are you all? Good I expect. Well, let's go on to business shall we. Here are my thanks for this week:

__

Cherry-Lally – I didn't get your point, but I'm sorry if you didn't like anything in it.

Nadine – Oh but he does like his ex … for now of course. S+S forever.

LighthawkKnight - :( I know! I'll try not to do the same again!

Musicstarlover – Thank you for the review!

Xiao Mei – Arigatou again. And actually I'm a little Hentai too! ^_^

Type Zero – I'm going to ask you one little favour. I like all your reviews, but please say something more next time. Please!

Darkcherry – Yeah, English is my second language, but I think I'm not so good at it. I still need lots of practice. Thank you for your sweet review!

Virgo writer – Thank you! You were one of the few who answered my question and I will follow your advice.

Arrow-card – Hentai means Pervert, which says it all! Thanks for the review!

Aya-yahiko – Thank you again, you always lift my mood. 

Mini Sweetie – I can't update it more often. I almost kill myself to be able to update once a week. And I read all of 'Little Wolf's' fics; I think they're great. About Sakura, I said on the first chapter that this is OOC (out of character), so she is able to behave that way, besides every girl at her age has curiosity. And Syaoran, saying that she is a hot babe doesn't mean that he likes her, he just finds her attractive. There's a big difference between physical attraction and love … a humongous difference. But thank you very mush for the review!

ARCHANGEMON – I wish everyone thought that way, but the truth is that I don't want to post bad written chapters either. I'll update once a week like usual, and thank you for the review.

Jennifer – I warned you people. Don't you ever read the Author's note? I didn't mean to be rude. Sorry. Thank you for the review!

Sakuralover – Thank you for the nice words. I'm glad you liked this chappie. Arigatou!

Pnaixr0se8 – Yeah Fujitaka is a nice dad; I wish everyone had one like that (not that I can complain about mine! ^_^). Thanks for the review!

ANIME COUPLES RULE – Thank you for putting me on your favourites list!

SaKuRa – Same goes to you. Thank you!

Jschu25 – Thank you too for the same above!

I'm very mad at you all! Only two answered to my question. Don't you read the author's note? Bad readers, bad!

I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reread the last two chapters, but I have a job you know? I have other things to do and it's already hard for me to post a chapter for week.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property.

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic_ # - Flashback

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ - Scene change

**__**

Stay with me!

Chapter 8: In the cold of the night …

*By: NightAngel*

****

[Last Chapter]

"If every girl would give up everything for me, why didn't she? Tell me Sakura. Why did she leave me? Why? I loved her so much ... so much ..." – when I heard his words, my heart seemed to sink, lower than it had ever. And for the first time I realised something. I was in love with him.

I was in love with Xiao Lang Li!

****

[Last Chapter]

I looked down at him, seeing only his wonderful hair. I couldn't see him sad like this. I lifted his head to me, forcing him to look at me. – "Syaoran-kun!" – I said softly.

"I look pathetic don't I? Crying over a girl who dumped me. I should be strong and never cry … but I can't."

"Syaoran-kun you have to forget about her. A girl like that doesn't deserve you! Only a mindless bitch would leave a wonderful person like you, just because you had no money." – I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted him to understand. – "I would never do that Syaoran, ever. And you're better than that … that … woman who left you. Soon you'll find someone who will love you just the way you deserve. Maybe that person is closer than you imagine." – Those words just came out of my lips. I actually didn't think much of it. I bent down and kissed his left cheek, and I felt him blush. He looked so cute when he blushed. Well … he actually looks cute all the time …

"Thank you Sakura-chan. You're right. She's not worth it." – in return, he kissed both my cheeks and wiped my tears with his hand, making me blush. – "You look cute when you blush." – that only made me blush even more. He laughed for a while and got up, helping me make the same. – "Let's go! Time to sleep." – I started walking but I soon felt the ground off my feet, and I saw Syaoran carrying me al the way to my room. He smiled down at me, and I, too embarrassed to say or do anything, wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head on the crock of his neck.

#Syaoran's P.O.V.#

I carried her upstairs to her bedroom, that was now mine too. «I swear this is very awkward. I mean, what would others think if they knew I was sleeping with a girl, who happened to be pregnant and no one knows who the father is? It scares me sometimes. Especially when I imagine all the awful things Touya is planning for me. (^_^)»

I placed her down on the pink bed. «Did I ever tell you that she loves pink? Just as much as I love green. All of her room is in pink and white, both are her favourite colours.»

I laid down beside her, and she hugged onto me tight. «Sometimes I wonder how can she trust me. I'm only a man after all! Just like the ones who did this to her. Those bastards! But deep down I know the answer. And no! It's not because I'm the hottest guy in the universe like those crazy chicks say at school. It's because of my aura. Yes my aura! Just like her aura is comforting for me, mine has the same effect on her. And don't ask me why. It just feels good to be able to feel her aura around mine, and vice-versa. Kero says it's because we have different magic sources. Mine is the moon, while hers is the stars, although she also receives some influence from the sun and the moon, thus her easiness around me.

Moon sources tend to be cold and more serious than others. While the sun ones are hyper and cheerful. But I guess Sakura is more of a sun than moon influenced sorcerer. Tomoyo often tells me how cheerful she was before. Ah Tomoyo! She's a great friend. I wish I had a best friend like that, but on the male version. Although she's also a good friend to me. Sometimes I feel that she's sad, but hides it the best she can. I gotta tell you that she's one great actress, but she can't fool me. I think she misses someone, but I don't have a clue of who that might be.» - I looked down at my arms.

«Sakura is already asleep. She looks like an angel you know? Of course you do, but ... change of subject. I'm tired, and I need sleep, which means, no more conversation with my inner imaginary friends (that's you readers! ^_^). Although this one was quite rational, unlike the others. Good night!»

........................

2 hours later:

I woke up suddenly, for no apparent reason. I groaned. «Can't I have a good night sleep?» It was then that I finally understood what had woke me up.

Sakura was grabbing onto me like if I was her lifeboat, whimpering in her sleep. – "Sakura-chan?" – I called out, thinking she was awake. But I got the biggest scare of my life when she yelled.

"NO! Get away! Leave me alone ..." – when I finally understood that she was, again, having one of those nightmares, I frowned. 

I hugged her close to me and rocked her like a child. Little by little, her sobs started to stop. – "Sh! It's okay now. No one is going to hurt you anymore." – I said while still rocking her like a little baby that was afraid of the monster that were under the bed.

"Syao ..." – I felt her grip around me tighten, and I understood she was awake. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, which I wiped away almost immediately. – "Don't leave me." – she buried her face on my shirt again, and for the first time I understood how vulnerable she was.

She trembled with fear, although she knew no one was there to hurt her, she cried although I tried my best to stop her. She was a child ... a child in need of affection and comprehension. Nothing more than that.

I hugged her very tight, but the tears, the sobs, the trembles and her tight grip remained, making me realise that it wouldn't be easy to make her forget about that night. Especially when she is now carrying a child inside of her.

It's true that she loved the child very much, but it's also true that the child will forever remind her of that fateful night.

I was snapped from my thoughts when she spoke between sobs.

"It hurts." – I caressed her hair and kissed it.

"Where does it hurt?" – I asked calmly, knowing the answer all to well.

"In the heart." – little by little her tremble stopped, and her tears were less frequent.

"Why don't you think on the good things, instead of the bad? You have a wonderful family. An amazing friend ..." – I was cut off when she finished the sentence for me.

"I have you ..." – my heart skipped very fast when she said that. And I didn't understand why. Why do I feel all fuzzy when I'm around her? – "You are right. Even that night ... brought me two good things. Two things I wouldn't give up on for anything." – she looked up at me again, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"And what are those good things?" – if it wasn't so dark in the room, I could've swear she had blushed.

"The first one was you ... and the second one was the baby."

"I feel honoured to be mentioned in such an important list." – she giggled, and I felt happier because I had took her mind of the tragic things. – "I'm glad you don't regret keeping your baby. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother." – and with that, she was back to a frown.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean ... when she (the baby) starts asking for the father what am I supposed to say?" – I watched her closely as she fought back the tears. – "The baby will always remind me of that night." – the tears came flooding down her checks.

"You're still on time. You can abort if you want."

"NO! I will never do that, it's my baby also." – in the middle of all that yelling, she hugged me again. – "Do you think I'm wrong?" – she asked calmly.

"Of course not! But I would understand if you decided to abort. It's up to you to decide, don't let anyone else make that decision for you." – I could feel her relax, and I knew she was, once again, falling into deep slumber.

"She's a person and every person has the right to live, even if they are still inside another being." – and with that said she feel asleep.

I sighed relieved and laid her down on the bed, joining her soon in her sleep.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Three weeks later, 10 p.m.: (sorry for the time jump, but it's needed.)

Daidoujii Tomoyo, a 17 years-old girl with purple eyes and dark-grey long hair, walked across the street.

She was out this late because she needed fresh air, and was able to run out of home without anyone noticing it. Of course no one knew this side of her. She has always been the straight one, the nice one, the perfect one. But she also wanted some freedom, which was hard to get when you have 5 bodyguards after you 24/7.

Her mother owes a big toy company which makes her filthy rich, but that doesn't mean she's always happy.

#Tomoyo's P.O.V.#

Hello! I'm Daidoujii Tomoyo ... UPS! ... They have already introduced me up there ... Hehehehe ... Well, I'm out here for a nice night walk. I was tempted to go to Sakura's, but surely enough, she would call my mother and tell her where I was, thus revealing my secret. Yup! I run off of home every night. For what you ask ... for peace and freedom. Sounds stupid to you? Then try to be surrounded by bodyguards even when you go to the bathroom. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but ... It's totally annoying. I love my mother and all, but she overreacts a little bit about protection things.

And here I am, enjoying my bit of freedom for a while. I know I shouldn't be out here at this time but ... don't think I'm defenceless. No! I have a pocket knife and I sure know how to use it well.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you Tomoyo Daidoujii?" (note that European use the first name first, unlike the Japanese.) – I turn around when I hear someone call my name. For once I'm scared that my mother noticed my absence and sent the bodyguards after me.

When I'm complexly turned over, I see a pair of deep blue eyes behind some glasses and messy dark blue hair in a boy about my age, but a lot taller.

"Yes? May I help you?" – I say calmly. Those eyes ... they seem familiar.

"I see you can't recognise me Tomoyo-chan." – he says with a grin. Now I'm sure I know him from somewhere.

"Why? Should I recognise you?" – Inwardly, my hand goes inside the pocket, and when my hand touches the pocket knife I fell safer.

"Have I changed that mush since I left, five years ago?" – suddenly I realise from where I know that grin, those eyes, that hair and those glasses.

"Eriol-kun?" – I asked, yet surprised.

"In the flesh!" – I should remain cool and calm and ... the hell with that.

I jumped on him, placing my arms around his neck.

"Eriol-kun, I missed you so much!" – and for the second time I lost my temper and cried out like never before. He was back ... the man I loved was back ...

****

Mwaaaaaaaaah! I'm evil! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it was all I could do. Do not forget to REVIEW!

See you all next week. Bye, bye!

***

{NightAngel}

Next chapter: Eriol has came back for one reason only, and will be back to torture his cute little descent. ^_^


	9. Emptiness and fulfilness!

**Hello everyone! This week, instead of writing a new chapter I decided to rewrite Chapter 9. I finally understood why I didn't like that chapter, so I'll change a few things that are crucial to the story. Please forgive me, but read this chapter again because you won't understand anything if you don't!**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't believe I got 105 reviews already. Keep them coming! Kisses to everyone! *****

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic # - Flashback_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ - Scene change

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_                                               Chapter 9: Emptiness and fulfil ness_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

**[Last Chapter]**

"Eriol-kun, I missed you so much!" – and for the second time I lost my temper and cried out like never before. He was back ... the man I loved was back...

**[Last Chapter]**

It felt so good, and at the same time so strange, to have my arms around him. 

When he left five years ago, I had only a small crush on him, and I though that that silly feeling would go away quickly, especially after he left.

But I was so completely wrong. As the time went by, my feelings for him grew in such measure, that sometimes I seemed to be suffocating me. My heart seemed to be crushed, it was so tight it hurt. I never showed these feeling to anyone, only to Sakura, my best friend, the one who always listened to everything I had to say.

And after five years I realise that my feelings for him would grow even more with time. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel, but truth is I'm afraid of denial. I wouldn't be able to hear him say he didn't feel the same. I'd rather keep the feeling that he can in some way feel the same for me, even if it's all an illusion.

I felt his arms around me and I was in heaven for a moment, but I realised this was actually a very awkward position, and to my dismay, I had to move off.

As my arms slipped away from him, I felt that so familiar emptiness fill me once again. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't life be good for me just once? 

"I missed you too Tomoyo-chan." – he was as kind as when e left, or even more.

He looked so mature, even more than when he left. But I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, and I'd give everything to make that sadness go away.

"Eriol-kun, when did you arrive? Why didn't you warn us of your arrival? And why the hell haven't you said a word or sent a letter in so many years?" – he looked apparently nervous. Good! 

"You see Tomoyo-chan, I've been so busy that it was impossible for me to maintain contact with you. I'm full of problems … and they aren't even my own." – my eyes softened at that. He must be a very busy young boy. With the magic stuff and all …

"Yeah I understand. I'm sorry for yelling a you" – he nodded in understandment. – "So. Did you come for good this time?" – I so wished he said yes, but I saw in his eyes that he wasn't, before he even answered my question.

"Unfortunately no. I'm here looking for someone. But I think it will take me a while to find him. I don't even have a clue in which city he is. Damn that boy!" – he muttered the last sentence under his breath, but I heard it perfectly.

"Maybe I can help you! Who are you looking for?" – I was eager to help him on something. Maybe that way he would notice me like I wanted him to.

"I doubt it, but … what bad can it be to give it a try." – he took a picture from his jacket pocket and showed it to me. Hopefully there was light around and I could perfectly see the person in the picture. 

My eyes widened when I saw Syaoran in a Chinese vest, with his normal frown. He really looked pissed off. Behind him were four women who all looked the same, but with different hair cuts (I think Syaoran's sisters are twins. I read that somewhere, but I'm not really sure!) And they all seemed to want to jump over Syaoran. Weird! (:p)

"It's Syaoran-kun!" – I yelled. Eriol's eyes widened.

"Syaoran? Oh that bastard adopted a Japanese version of his name. No wonder I wasn't able to locate him anywhere. He's going to see what I've got up my sleeve for him." – he had that mysterious grin of his plastered on his face. And it actually gave me the creeps. – "Do you know were he lives Tomoyo-chan? It's a life or death situation!"

(Yeah! Syaoran's death! :p )

"Sure I do! I'll take you there" – He took my hands between his and I blushed so hard, you wouldn't be able to difference me from a tomato.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan." – he bowed and let go of my hand. But I preyed for him to keep them where they were before. But my prayers weren't listened.

I led him up the streets of Tomoeda. My mind wondered everywhere, especially to him. Why did he have to love Mizuki? She's far too old for him. Besides … he has me!

It was then I decided to speak, breaking the silence that had embraced us for the longest time.

"How have you been doing in England? And Suppi-chan and Azuki-chan, how are they?" – he answered me as truthfully as he could.

"We're all fine, thank you for asking. I still can't manage to stop Nakuru from filling Suppi with candies, so he gets crazy a lot of times. ( :p ) But, aside from that everything is normal." – He was about to ask me something, but I talked first.

"What about Mizuki-sensei?" – Part of me prayed that he'd say she's dead, but Mizuki was a good person and I wouldn't wish that for her.

"She's married!" – My heart seemed to stop when he said those simple, yet fatal words.

I looked down at his left hand, but saw no ring. Then I looked up at him and he was smiling

"Not to me of course!" – well that was a HELL of a surprise.

"But I though … you and her … you …" – he still had that enigmatic smile all the time.

"We weren't made for each other. She fell in love with another teacher she met in school. She's pregnant of her first child. She also told me she was coming to visit you and the others soon." – I was so surprised that I didn't notice my mouth had been hanging open for the longest time. – "Are you ok Tomoyo-chan?" - I nodded speechlessly. Inside I was bursting with happiness. He was after all, free for a new love. Maybe he would notice me as more than just a friend.

I looked around and noticed we had arrived to our destination. – "Here we are!" – I saw him look around, and lift a brow when he recognised the place. I rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to come open the gates.

"Isn't this Sakura-chan's place?" – I nodded. – "Then what are we doing here?" – before I could answer him, we saw Fujitaka approaching us.

"Goodnight Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-san?" – Fujitaka asked surprised, when he recognised the boy.

"Goodnight Fujitaka-san." – Eriol and I said at the same time.

"Why didn't you warn us of your arrival?" – he asked, opening the gates for us. We stepped in right away and he closed them again.

"My visit was far from being predicted. I came only for family business. But I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell anyone" – Eriol said bowing.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Welcome back Eriol-san." – Fujitaka hugged Eriol with care only given to a son. (That's Fujitaka for you!) – "You came to see Sakura right? Well, I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you." – he led us inside and told us to go upstairs. – "Sakura and Syaoran must be upstairs reading another book. That's their favourite hobby during the last weeks." – we nodded and headed upstairs as told to.

"What is Xiao Lang doing upstairs with Sakura-chan? I don't get it Tomoyo-chan." – he asked confused. But I love to torture him.

"Be patient Eriol-kun. You'll soon find out." – we soon reached the top of the stairs. We saw that Sakura's door was slightly open and that the lights were on, so we decided to peek for a little bit.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Inside the room:

Syaoran and Sakura were on the bed. Sakura was between Syaoran's legs, and Kero was on Syaoran's shoulder. The three were looking down at a book that Syaoran had in his hands.

"Syaoran-kun look for something about 'swollen breast'." – Sakura asked calmly, while gently touching her breasts.

"What?!?" – Syaoran asked, getting all red in the face.

"I've been feeling them swollen and I want to know if it's a normal reaction. C'mon!" – she grumped, while Kero muttered a small Poor kid! under his breath.

Syaoran sighed and started looking for that on the index of the book. – "The things I have to do for you." 

"You're doing it for the baby. Stop complaining." – you could see she wasn't in her best mood.

"I though swinging moods wouldn't come until later on, you know?" – he said tiredly.

"I'm sorry! I've been a pain the ass lately, haven't I?" – she asked sweetly, and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's ok. I should know what I was getting myself into." – he finally found what he was looking for. –"Here it is! Swollen breasts is a sensation regnant woman get after the first month of gestation. It's a most natural thing because it indicates that her system is creating the milk she will later on feed the baby with. One should not be alarmed by this. It's a most perfectly normal effect of pregnancy ..." – and he went on and on about it. – "See? Nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief. For a moment there, I though my breasts were about to explode or something." – Kero and Syaoran couldn't contain their laugh. – "It's not funny." – she said with a hurt face. Syaoran stopped the laughing abruptly.

"You know what?" – she urged him to go on. – "I don't know how I'm still alive?"

"What do you mean?" – Sakura asked puzzled.

"Well, I was wondering how come your brother hasn't killed me yet?" – Kero sweatdroped.

"And why would Onii-chan do that?" – the always clueless Sakura.

"I don't know. Let's see, maybe because I'M SLEEPING WITH HIS SISTER!" – Sakura giggled, and he wondered if she was crazy to laugh at something like that.

"Syaoran-kun, Touya would never do that. He is kinda crazy, but not all that crazy. Besides, I was the one who made the invitation to my bed, wasn't I?" – Eriol missed Syaoran's embarrassment because he was too busy proceeding the information he now got, and in the wrong way! ( :p )

Eriol couldn't take it anymore. He swung the door open and entered, surprising Sakura, Syaoran and Kero.

 "Well, here I was worrying sick about my little cousin, when was he actually having fun with one of my childhood friends. Why am I not surprised?" – he crossed his arms above his chest and stared at the couple, waiting for an answer.

"Eriol?!?" – Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time.

"In the flesh. Now, care to explain!" – Sakura, Syaoran and Kero sweatdroped. Eriol looked furious. (Sakura had already told Syaoran about Eriol, and he told her that Eriol was a distant cousin of his.)

"This is not what it seems." – the three said in unison and sweatdroped again when seeing the look in Eriol's face.

"I'm not even the father!" – Syaoran said, while Sakura and Kero nodded.

"Right! And I'm Santa in disguise." – they sweatdroped again.

"It's true. Well I am like a father to him, but I'm not his real father." – (Which means he doesn't believe in a word they say.)

"I believe so much, that I'm starting to think Kero is the father." – Eriol said mockingly.

"GROSS!!!!!" – Sakura, Syaoran, Kero and even I said.

"Eriol-kun, can we speak privately?" – I asked.

He nodded and we left for a couple of minutes, which I took to explain the situation to him. When I was over, we entered the room again.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but what was that shit about you sleeping with her?" – the two lovebirds blushed.

"Sakura-chan has nightmares and asked Syaoran to sleep by her side, so they'd go away. And it has been working." – Kero said wisely.

"Oh! Sorry again. Sakura-chan …" – he neared the bed where she sat and with only a look he apologised for not being able to protect her.

She got the message and hugged him tight. – "I'm so glad to see you again." – he nodded.

"I came here to search for a certain someone who has decided to disappear from the face of EARTH!" – he yelled the last word, directly to Syaoran.

"I though the elders didn't have anything else to take from me." – Syaoran said stubbornly, although he was hurt for the fact no one even cared if he was actually fine.

"Who said anything about the elders?" – Syaoran looked up at Eriol, with a hint of hope in his eyes. – "Your mother told me to tell you that you're in big trouble young man!" – Syaoran sweatdroped, but he felt actually relieved, to know that his mother was at least a little worried about him. – "She wants to see you, without the elders awareness. She actually wants to help you in some way. Don't blow it off this time. She might not show that she loves you, but she really cares and was very upset when I told her that you were nowhere to be found. I even had to go to Yoychi's home. That little wrench!" – he muttered the last words under his breath, but we were all able to hear it very well.

#Sakura's P.O.V.#

«So that's her name. Yoychi!» - I saw when Syaoran's eyes dropped at the simple mention of that woman's name.

"How … how is she?" – he asked out of the blue, surprising us all.

"Do you wanna know the real truth, or the lie truth?" – I could see sadness in Eriol's eye. Whatever he had to say wasn't good. 

"The real one!" – he answered sadly.

"She's Ok! Actually she is so OK that she tried to seduce me while I was there asking for you! How could you fall for a bitch like that." – I knew Eriol was his friend and only tried to make him see the truth, but Syaoran didn't seem to think the same way.

"Shut up! Who the hell are you to tell me with whom to fall in love with? At least I know who I love, while you try to deny it even to yourself." - «Oh my God! This isn't good.»

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" – Eriol was still calm, but you could actually see a vein wanting to pop out of his head.

"It means what it means." – the two glared at each other. Syaoran I understood, but … I'd never seen Eriol so pissed off in my life.

"I'll be at school tomorrow. Try to decide if you will or will not see your mother to hear what she has to tell you!" – Eriol turned around, to leave. – "Are you coming Tomoyo-chan. I can take you home." – Tomoyo nodded and said goodbye to us. I had barely even noticed her presence there, and tomorrow I'd have to ask her what was she doing there at that time of the night.

When they left, Syaoran fell backwards on the bed, and closed his eyes shut tight. – "Are you ok, Syaoran-kun?"

"No! I'm felling horrible. I fought with the only person who ever cared about me." – he sighed heavily. I laid beside him and caressed his chest.

"Eriol will forgive you. Don't worry about it." – I felt tired, and my eyelids closed slowly. Drifting me off to dreamland. Soon Syaoran joined.

#3rd Person P.O.V.#

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

With Eriol and Tomoyo:

"Tell me the truth Tomoyo-chan." – Tomoyo looked up at him questioningly. – "You ran off right?" – she turned 100 shades of red.

"W-Well .... I ...." – Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo's embarrassment disappeared. It was the first time she saw him chuckle.

They finally arrived to her mansion. – "Do you need help getting inside?" – she smiled but shock her head.

"I'm used to it already." – the two stayed there for a while. Just looking into each other's eyes.

Ever so slowly, Eriol started leaning forward. Tomoyo closed her eyes and raised her head up to meet his. 

When their lips were about to touch...

"WHERE IS SHE?" – the two jumped back. Crimson red was the colour of their faces.

"I guess my mother finally noticed my absence." – Tomoyo said embarrassedly.

"I'll help you with this one." – his hands glowed red and suddenly the shouts in the house ceased. – "Goodnight Tomoyo-chan."

"Goodnight." – he lifted his left hand and Tomoyo disappeared from his sight, but appeared inside her room. Then he erased the memory of the last minutes from the people in that house, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

After a few minutes, Eriol saw Tomoyo's lights go off and he sighed. He had been miserable since he left five years ago, and only now he understood why.

Everyday his heart seemed empty, but he never realised that what was missing was the girl with purple eyes. – "And they say Sakura is dense." – he said to no one in particular.

**Some parts stayed barely the same, but most of it was changed. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to make another chapter, but the last version of this chapter was getting me nervous. I had to change it … desperately.**

**Please forgive me and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please!**

*******

**{NightAngel}**

**Next Chapter: (you'll have to read to find out!) :P**


	10. A gift for her!

**Hello everyone again! I'm sorry if I was not able to put a new chapter last week, but I did what I could. Thank you once again for all the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not from the anime, mangas or movies, they're all Clamp's property._

"…" – Dialogue

«…» - Thoughts

'…' – Whispers, or words with double meaning

(…) – Author notes

# _Italic # - Flashback_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ - Scene change

**_                                                            Stay with me!_**

**_                                               Chapter 10: A gift for her!_**

**_                                                        *By: NightAngel*_**

**[Last Chapter]**

After a few minutes, Eriol saw Tomoyo's lights go off and he sighed. He had been miserable since he left five years ago, and only now he understood why.

Everyday his heart seemed empty, but he never realised that what was missing was the girl with purple eyes. – "And they say Sakura is dense." – he said to no one in particular.

**[Last Chapter]**

#Sakura's P.O.V.#

Next day, 7:17 a.m:

I heard shouts, but truth is I just wanted to get a little more sleep. Every morning I had to get up early, because Syaoran didn't like us to be late for school. I don't mind, but I only get up when Syaoran comes to cal me.

I can smell his colony, and I know he has come inside the room. I bet he has just taken a shower as he always does after training with Kero.

"Hey Kero-chan, you look tired. Get some rest." – I heard him say. He is still at the door. I still have my eyes closed and I pretend to be asleep. I love to play this kind of games.

"I don't get her. How can she sleep so much? I almost yelled the house down." – Kero whined, and I heard Syaoran chuckle.

"Relax Kero-chan. I'll take care of that." – Then, I felt his bare hands touch the skin on my shoulders. It sent chills down my spine. – "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan wake up. We need to get ready for school." – With my eyes closed I dragged my body p, hugging him by the waist. And when my head touched his bare chest, I flew awake.

"HOE!!!!" – he also jumps behind, and falls off the bed, hitting his head on the floor.

"Autch!" – he whines.

"Are you okay kid?" – Kero asks. 

Those two have became closer friends with time, but they still argue a lot.

"Where is your shirt?" – I ask embarrassed.

"I was about to get it on. It's your fault." – he gets up from the floor and dresses his white shirt with a big wolf print in it.

"My fault? My fault?" – Kero and Syaoran stepped back. I am in one of those dangerous moods. Actually I think Syaoran is right. These swinging moods came a little earlier then they should.

"Ok Sakura-chan, it's my fault. Just get dressed so we can have breakfast and walk to school as soon as possible."  Syaoran ran off the room and Kero flew inside the desk.

If I continue like this, Syaoran will never fall in love with me. After all, who would fall for a person like myself?

……………………………

During breakfast:

"Ohayo!" – Syaoran and I greeted when sitting down at the table.

"Ohayo." – was everyone's reply.

"Sakura-chan your echography is this Wednesday, right?" – my father asked, to which I nodded while eating my toast and drinking my juice. – "You're taking Syaoran-kun   right?  - I nodded again. – "Good!" – my father smiled, and I smiled back.

"I still don't understand why is the Gaki going with you. He's not even from the family. Why don't you take Tomoyo-chan instead or someone else?" – I noticed how Syaoran's face fell when my brother mentioned him as not being part of the family.

"Touya you're mean!" – I got up and stomped on his foot. – "Syaoran is the one coming with me and that's final." – Touya didn't pay much attention because he was too busy jumping around in one foot.

"Fujitaka-san?" – Syaoran started.

"Yes." 

"I will be off next weekend. To visit my family. Do you think it will be trouble?" – Syaoran asked calmly.

"Of course not son. I'm glad you'll be able to contact your family again. I hope everything goes for the best." – Syaoran smiled and thanked my gather. «Oh, he looks so cute when he's smiling.»

"Well I hope you go and stay there. That way we won't have to be stuck with you forever. Gaki!" – Syaoran was very hurt with that remark, but he hides it very well

"TOUYA!!" – mmy father and me yelled at the same time.

"Apologise to Syaoran-kun right now young man!" – my father said sternly

"Why should I? I don't like him and he is well aware of that." – before I knew it, my hand flew directly into my brother's face.

* SLAP *

The house went silent and I held my hand to my chest. I regretted it in a way, but he deserved it.

"Let's go Syaoran-kun. Bye dad." – I dragged Syaoran out the door, before my father or Touya could say anything.

"Sakura-chan are you alright? What did you do that for?" – Syaoran grabbed my right wrist and forced me to look up at him.

"He has no right to say those things to you." – he smiled and hugged me, thanking me for standing up for him, but he as told me that it was wrong to argue with my family because of him. He was right. I would have to apologise to Touya later.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Later, after classes:

Sakura and Tomoyo walked home, chatting happily about the normal things of life.

Syaoran and Eriol walked right behind the two girls.

"Eriol, I'm going this weekend Can you get everything I'll need for me?" – Syaoran asked calmly, with his hands on his pockets.

"Sure. Don't worry about it my cute little descendent." – he said with that all too famous grin.

"Shut up!" – Syaoran already had some veins popping out of his head. He breathed in and out deeply, to get just a little bit relaxed. – "I need t ask you something else. – "Syaoran whispered to his cousin.

"Anything my cute little descendent." – another vein popped out but Syaoran fought back the urge to kill his cousin right there and then.

"Get an excuse or the girls. I need to go get something and I don't want Sakura to know about it." – Eriol nodded ad breathed deeply before talking.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan?" – both girls stopped what they were talking about and turned around to face the two boys – "I'm going to get Syaoran's plane tickets, ad he has to come with me. But don't worry. I'll bring him back in one piece" – Yet another vein popped out of Syaoran's head. He was so gonna kill his fellow cousin.

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances and then smiled. – "Ok, go ahead. Syaoran don't forget you have your part-time job, and I'll be waiting for you to have dinner. See ya guys!" – the two girls turned around again and walked away from the two boys.

Syaoran sighed relieved and then a grin appeared on his lips. When Eriol turned his way, his fist went directly to his cousin's face.

"Autch!" – Eriol brought a hand up, to cover his bleeding nose. Syaoran smirked. – "What was that for?"

"I'm sick of being called 'cute little descendent' all the time, and of being mentioned as if I was a five years old chid." – Eriol grunted and using his magic, he unbroke his broken nose ( :p )

"Dude, you need to relax. I'm you're favourite cousin remember?"

"Who ever said that?" – Eriol sweatdroped.

"Never mind. Where are we going anyway?" – Syaoran lifted a brow.

"We? Who ever said anything about we?" – Eriol sweatdroped again, but soon a grin appeared.

"If I must, I can always read your mind and find out by myself." – Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to buy something for Sakura." – Syaoran stated, embarrassed.

"Why is that? You aren't going for good. You'll be back after the weekend." – Eriol grinned when he noticed Syaoran's blush.

"You wouldn't understand." – Eriol noticed how his face turned into sadness and decided not to ask anything else.

Syaoran wanted to buy Sakura a bear. One of those you make by yourself. Then, he would transmit the little bear some of his energy, so Sakura felt him close even when he was in China. He knew that that way she would feel safe and wouldn't get back to that bad habit of almost killing herself.

They said nothing else as they walked to the nearest mall.

**I'm sorry people but I'm not going to write anything else. Not only for this chapter but also for good.**

**Unfortunately I don't have the time to finish this right now. If I manage to write more chapter, I'll post them immediately, but I won't be able to update every week like until now. I'm really sorry, but 'm way too busy. Hopefully during August, maybe I'll be able to write more**

**I'm really sorry. Please Review!**

*******

**{NightAngel}**


	11. Pink or Babyblue

*Hides behind a titanium wall, in hopes of escaping mad readers* - Ohayo mina-san. I would like to give you my most sincere apologies for not having written a line in what … a couple of months. Gomen!!! I was too occupied by a few things I had in mind, but hopefully now I will return. Maybe not having a chapter for week, like I did before, but I intend to at least make one every fifteen day. So come twice a month and you might be lucky! : P

Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you haven't given up on this yet (although I'm absolutely sure most of you did already). Enjoy this little chapter, until I come up with the next one. Today we present you "Sakura's first echography" - the so awaited. – ENJOY!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything for the matter. They all belong to Clamp. Except for the plot, which is mine._

**_Stay with me_**

**_Chapter 11: "Pink or baby-blue?"_**

**_*By: NightAngel*_**

**Wednesday, ****5:30 a.m****:**

**Kero woke up and stretched his little arms in the air. Sleepily e flew out of his small room inside is mistress' desk. He yawned loudly, but was excited by the thought of waking Syaoran up. A grin appeare4d in his tiny lips (he is so evil ^_^). He opened his little mouth, ready to shout Syaoran's name … he blinked a couple of times, with this mouth hanging open, then e rubbed his eyes again ad again, not believing what he was seeing.**

**Syaoran brought a finger to his lips and made a small "Xiu!!" sound to the little guardian.**

**"Pinch me!" – The small guardian muttered, and to his surprise he saw Syaoran's hand fly his way, letting his humongous fingers (from Kero's P.O.V.) pinch him. – "Autch! Are you out of your mind? What did you that for?" – Syaoran raised a brow at him and then got back to what he had been doing before.**

**"You told me to do it, stuffed toy!" – Kero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking all but curious. But soon enough, his eyes flew once again to what "the kid" was doing. **

**"What'cha doin' "(Translation: "What are you doing") – he flew closer to Syaoran and landed on his shoulder.**

**"I'm doing a teddy bear for Sakura-chan." – He answered, without taking his eyes from his work. Kero noticed that by the looks of it, the kid had spent all night working in it. He eyed the kid slowly and noticed the big bags in his eyes.**

**"What's the purpose of this, kid? Got nothing better to do?" – the grin plastered in Syaoran's lips, told Kero that he wanted to make a small joke out of it, but he did not. – "You haven't slept at all have you?"**

**"Doesn't matter! This has got to be ready before my trip to ****Hong Kong**!" – Kero watched as the kid sewed and noticed that he was putting all of his effort in it.****

**"Why are you making a teddy bear for Sakura-chan? Don't you intend to come back from ****Hong Kong**? Is that why?" – Syaoran smiled at him and patted is little head.****

**"Nah! You won't get rid of me that easily. I intend to be back before Monday, but you know that Sakura won't have me by her side for two nights, and I'm afraid she might hurt herself again, so I'm doing the bear and I'll transmit some of my aura to it so she can feel like I'm beside her all the night, and won't be afraid. Get it?"**

**"Great idea kiddo!" – Kero patted Syaoran's head, and although he almost didn't feel it, he laughed along with the stuffed toy. – "Get to work kid. Today we won't train, but don't thing I'll go easy on you when you come back from your home town."**

**"I don't expect you to!" – And Syaoran returned to his things, while Kero supervised all of his work.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**After school:**

**Sakura and Tomoyo chatted happily with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. Hey had all been friend for the longest time, and although Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend she had the same affection for every of her friends.**

**Eriol and Yamasaki walked around the room, to get to Syaoran's desk. He was with his head on is arms, having fallen asleep after classes. Although it was with much effort that he didn't fell asleep during it.**

**"Hey Syaoran, wake up!" – Eriol called, while trying to wake his friend from dreamland.**

**"Isn't today that he and Sakura-chan will go to the doctor?" – Yamasaki asked.**

**"Hai! That's why I'm trying to wake him up. Sakura is going to make her first echography."**

**"Did you know that the first echography was …" – Yamasaki started, to Eriol's delight.**

**"Lies, lies everything is a lie. Don't you ever learn?" – Chiharu yelled while pulling Yamasaki's ear. Not succeeding at stopping him from blabbering about his stories.**

**Eriol laughed a little and then turned back to Syaoran. – "Syaoran, wake up!" – Still nothing, Syaoran was deep into his sleep. Eriol sighed and sat down calmly.**

**"Hoe!!!" – Eriol looked up, right in time to see Sakura getting up, grabbing Syaoran and running off the room, leaving everyone surprised.**

**"They're late!" – Tomoyo said and laughed when they all sweatdropped. Sakura would never learn.**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**"Syaoran we're so late!" – Sakura yelled while dragging sleepy Syaoran behind her as she ran to the clinic. But still he didn't wake up.**

**She saw the clinic and smiled. She ran as fast as she could and entered it so quickly that when she saw a nurse coming, she didn't have the time to stop. – "Watch out!" – She yelled, but to no use. She hit the nurse, knocking her down, and getting woozy at the same time.**

**It was then that Syaoran woke up. – "What?" – He looked around and got confused. He was lying in a strange position, in the middle of a … - "Clinic! Sakura we're gonna be late!" – He yelled as he got up.**

**"Kinomoto Sakura, the doctor will see you now!" – Sakura smiled to Syaoran and grabbing his hand she entered the room along with him. Forgetting to apologise to the poor nurse. ^-^**

**"How did I get here Sakura-chan?" – He asked still confused.**

**"Never mind that!" – She answered happily, while humming a sweet melody. Syaoran smiled while they entered the room.**

**The doctor sat on his desk, and when he heard them coming he looked up from some documents he had been reading. – "Ah! Good afternoon Sakura-chan. Is this the friend you told me about?" – He asked sweetly as he got up to greet his patient and her company.**

**"Yes. This is Syaoran. Syaoran this is my doctor, Dr. Osaka (I don't remember if I had given him a name already. Gomen!)." **

**"It's a pleasure to meet you doctor." – Syaoran said politely.**

**"The pleasure is all mine young man. Now Sakura-chan, please lay down, in there." – The doctor showed her the stretcher and she laid down with her belly up. **

**The doctor put a "paper towel" on the top of her skirt, and asked her to pull it a little down. He put some gel on her belly and made sure she was comfortable before placing the "sonda" (Argh! My dictionary doesn't have this word. I think you all should know what it is. Or maybe not! Well it's a little device that is used to visualize the inside of our belly. I used it once, but not because I was pregnant. ^-^ I'm sorry if I can't give you a proper explanation. Darn!).**

**Sakura giggled. – "It tickles." – The doctor smiled, along with Syaoran who sat on the edge of the stretcher. Then they all locked at the monitor while the doctor moved the "sonda" all around Sakura's belly.**

**"There it is." – The doctor exclaimed. Sakura and Syaoran wanted to yell when they saw the small baby in the monitor.**

**"It's so small." – Sakura said a little worried.**

**"You're only two months pregnant Sakura-chan." – Syaoran reassured.**

**"He's right! Your baby seems just fine to me. Look there. Theses are the feet" – The doctor said as he aimed to the small and almost unrecognizable image. Sakura giggled with excitement as the doctor showed her the baby and explained what was what and how he managed to know if the baby was fine.**

**"Can you see if it's boy or a girl?" – Sakura asked eagerly.**

**"No, not yet! It's yet too soon to see it, and besides the baby is not in a good position for us to be able to do so. But I'm sure that next time we will be able to see it. What would you like it to be Sakura-chan?" – The doctor asked as he moved the "sonda" once again and pressed a button to print the image.**

**"I don't know! I think I would be happy either way. It's my baby so it doesn't really matter if it's a boy or a girl." – She said giggling, as once again she felt the "sonda" move.**

**The doctor looked up at her surprised and then smiled kindly. – "I' so happy that you're in such a good mood. There was a time that I thought you would give up on everything. But I can see that this young man here made a miracle." – Syaoran blushed and Sakura couldn't contain a laugh when she saw his face.**

**"You're right Dr. Osaka. Syaoran was like an angel that came down from heaven to enlighten my life." – Syaoran smiled gently at her.**

**"I return the compliment." – The doctor smiled as he watched the two teens, and then lifted the "sonda" from Sakura's belly.**

**"Now you can clean that and go." – Schedule a day with the secretary and then we'll talk about your baby and some precautions you may need to take. Sakura nodded and got up with Syaoran's help. Then she took the "paper towel" and cleaned the gel from her belly the best she could.**

**"Thank you Dr. Osaka." – They both said before leaving the room. The doctor said goodbye to them, before they closed the door, and then he smiled to himself.**

**"Yark! This gel is so sticky." – Syaoran smiled while she tried to ignore the discomfort the sticky stuff was causing. – "I'll have to take a bath when I get home." – They went to the reception and were greeted by a beautiful lady with an amassing smile.**

**"Good afternoon! How may I help you?" **

**"I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Osaka to as soon as possible." – Sakura said giggling, still with the picture of her baby in mind.**

**"Of course! Your name please." – but Sakura didn't listen to a word, and after the lady asked a couple of times without an answer, Syaoran sweatdropped wile seeing Sakura dance in the corridor, happy as he never had seen her before.**

**"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm sorry but she just saw her baby on the monitor and must be dreaming about it right now." – The lady smiled and wrote the name on the computer. She than wrote something down on a paper and gave it to Syaoran.**

**"The nearest date is in thirteen days. And congratulations Sir." – Syaoran didn't really understand what that remark was for, but he thanked her and walked to Sakura, having the trouble to pull her out of the building, while she tried to convince him to dance with her.**

**When they were in middle way to getting home, Syaoran finally understood what the secretary meant, and with all his might, and a big blush on his face, he yelled. – "I'm not the father!!!" – Sakura looked puzzled at him, as he tried to breathe once again, having spent all his breath on that yell. – "Forget about it Sakura-chan." – he said reassuringly while patting her softly on the head.**

**They got on their way once again, while Sakura babbled about her baby and Syaoran laughed and smiled all the time. That had actually lifted her and his mood up allot. And Syaoran felt himself desiring that the baby was his.**

Tadah!  It's done. It's short I know, but I think it's reasonably good, and you got your echography. I'll try to be back as soon as possible with Chapter 12 that will be about Syaoran's trip to Hong Kong and his reencounter with his mother and his four sisters. 

Please, please review and I'm sure I'll put it up sooner than you think.

Thank you all for everything. You're amazing!

***

{NightAngel – Ana Nunes}


	12. Apologies

Hello everyone!  
I'm here to thank you all for your amazing reviews and support. And also to apologise immensily for not updateing for over a year. I'm really touched that so many people still wait for me to update.  
Truth is I haven't updated because:  
1) I had an author's block for any of my fanfictions 2) I was too ocupied with my onbline comics 3) I had not many time to spare.

But I have seemingly good news.  
At this moment I can say that I have more time on my hands, and thus I'll do my best to post th rest of the story. I'll try to put a chapter on by the end of this week, and hopefully the other chpaters will afllow suit.  
I hope this time I'll finish this.

Thank you all for the immense support. I love you!  
NightAngel

Crossposted for "Bloodthirsty friendship" and "Stay with me" 


	13. Goodbye

No words will be enough to apologise to all of you who have been waiting for more than two years for the rest of this story. I cannot show how sorry I am.

How happy you made me feel each time one of you reviewed this fanfic and how angry I felt at my self for not getting to write the reamining of it. I feel like the worst person in the world and I deserved each bad-mouth you had coming my way. This time around I can't complian for anyone's almost flamer review since it's all more than worth for me.

I could give you hundreds of reasons to why I never got around to write more chapters but I'll keep it simple enough:

1) My life went through a few rush sets, making me loose the will to do anything (my online comics included).

2) After recovering I got into school again and lost almost any free time I had.

4) I feel the fanfic itself was a litle bit childish and the grammar was not all that good, although not as bad as the previous ones. Also I came to dislike OC characters (which most of the ones here are).

I'm sorry everyone, and I know I should've done this a long time ago. I have no forgiveness.

I'm not gonna be able to continue this and I won't ask you to understand. I just hope you don't hate me for it.

I'll probably never writte a fanfic again, but maybe ... who knows ... a few one-shots or something.

I'm really, really terribly sorry for making you all wait for nothing.

I wish you all a great 2007!!!

And once more, THANK YOU ALL for the amazing support and patience you demonstrated.

Ana Nunes

2007/01/07


End file.
